YOU
by EnHai1504
Summary: Apakah Yesung & Wookie bisa baikan? trus, ga bsa bwt summary :P  mending langsung baca aja deh.. Yewook couple, slight Haehyuk, Kyumin, Hanchul, n Sibum
1. Chapter 1

Title : YOU

Rate : T

Cast : Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie  
>Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung<br>Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin  
>Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie<br>and other cast

Author : Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia

Genre : Romance, friendship

Summary : Seorang yeoja polos, pacaran dengan seorang berandalan, yang ditakuti banyak orang? Ga pinter bikin summary..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri

Author PoV

"Huft.. menyebalkan sekali, kenapa guru itu harus memberikan tugas sebanyak ini sih.." gerutu yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu. "Mending kalau aku ngerti, ini satu pun aku tidak mengerti" lanjutnya.

"Gimana mau ngerti, sepanjang pelajaran kau terus saja tidur" ucap yeoja yang mirip kelinci itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang kau sendiri mengerti Minnie?" Tanya yeoja berambut sebahu itu kepada teman disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyukkie" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu. Seketika yeoja berambut sebahu itu sweatdrop. "Tapi setidaknya kan, aku masih berusaha untuk memperhatikan" lanjut yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu.

"Buat apa berusaha, kalau hasilnya akan sama saja" ucap yeoja berambut sebahu itu lagi.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie eonnie, Minnie eonnie. Tidak usah dibahas lagi, memangnya penting?" ucap yeoja disebelah Minnie yang sedari tadi diam, memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya sama sekali tak penting.

"Tidak sih, hehe.. " jawab Sungmin dan Hyukjae berbarengan

"Oh iya, habis pulang sekolah nanti kalian jadikan kerumah ku?" Tanya Sungmin kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja jadi" jawab Hyukjae pasti.

"Kalau kau Wookie, jadikan?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Ryeowook, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Eh Minnie, tapi nanti siapkan makanan yang banyak ya untuk kita.." ucap Hyukjae semangat kalau sudah menyangkut makanan.

"Untuk kita atau untukmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hehehe" Hyukjae hanya nyengir kuda.

**KRIngggg… KRInggg….**

"Sudah bel, aku kekelas duluan ya eonniedul.." pamit Ryeowook, kemudian menuju kekelasnya.

Minnie dan Hyukkie pun segera memasuki kelas mereka.

Author PoV end

00

Ryeowook PoV

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga, aku harus cepat menyimpuni peralatan belajarku. Oh iya, namaku Kim Ryeowook, murid kelas X di SM High School. Kedua sahabatku tadi adalah Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya Hyukkie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie. Kalian heran kenapa aku memanggil sahabatku eonnie? Itu karena, aku lebih muda setahun dari kedua sahabatku itu. Hari ini rencananya aku dan Hyukkie eonnie mau ke rumah Minnie eonnie.

Ommo.. aku harus cepat, kalau tidak Eonniedul bisa ngambek gara gara kelamaan nunggu.

Aku pun segera lari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang sekolah. "Hosh.. hosh.." aduh lelahnya, berlari itu memang menyebalkan. "Mian, aku telat" ucapku setelah berhasil mengatur nafasku

"Wookie, kau lama sekali sih. Sudah jamuran nih aku disini." Ucap Hyukkie eonnie kesal, apa aku kelamaan ya?

"Mianhae.." ucapku menyesal

"Sudahlah, kajja kita berangkat" hah? Minnie eonnie nggak ngambek? Tumben sekali, padahal kan biasanya dia yang paling sering ngambek.

Ommo.. aku lupa, buku tugasku ketinggalan dilaci. Eotteokhae? Kalau aku kekelas lagi, apa mereka bakal ngambek lagi? Tapi kalau tidak, aku nggak bisa ngerjain tugas.

"Wookie, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Minnie eonnie membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eng.. itu.." kuihat Minnie dan Hyukkie eonnie mamandang kearahku, menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Mianhae, buku tugas ku ketinggalan dilaci"

"Kalau begitu cepat ambilah, kita tunggu di halte ya.." ucap Minnie eonnie. Untunglah mereka tidak marah, aku harus cepat. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu lagi.

00

"Oppa, kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku"

Kulihat ada sepasang namja dan yeoja dikelasku, sepertinya mereka adalah sunbae. Mereka seperti sedang bertengkar. Tapi kenapa harus dikelasku? Kenapa tidak dikelas lain, aku kan harus mengambil bukuku.

"Oppa, jawab aku"

Kudengar suara yeoja berambut pirang itu lagi. Cepatlah, jebal.. Aku harus mengambil buku tugasku. Sebentar saja..

"saranghae oppa, jeongmal saranghae. Aku menyukaimu"

Kudengar yeoja itu menyatakan perasaannya. Aku jadi heran, kenapa yeoja itu mau sama namja yang kelihatannya seperti berandalan itu.

**Ddrrrttt… ddrrrttt…**

Saku blazer ku bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

'From : Hyukkie eonnie

Wookie kau lama sekali sih. Apa perlu aku dan Minnie susul ?'

Ommo.. aku sampai lupa

'To : Hyukkie eonnie

Mianhae, kalian duluan saja. Sepertinya aku akan lama'

Send

**Ddrrrttt… ddrrrttt…**

'From : Hyukkie eonnie

Ne, kalau begitu aku dan Minnie duluan ya'

Aku harus bisa segera mengambilnya. Tapi gimana caranya?

"Tapi, aku tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu" sepertinya itu suara namja itu, nada bicaranya datar dan dingin sekali. Kasian sekali yeoja itu. Ommo.. Yeoja itu mau keluar, aku harus segera sembunyi.

.

Apa aku ambil sekarang saja ya? Tapikan masih ada namja itu. Sudahlah, aku harus mengambilnya. Aku kan harus segera kerumah Minnie eonnie

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam kelas sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu segera kuambil buku tugas yang ada didalam laciku. Untunglah masih ada, aku harus cepat keluar.

Ommo.. Namja itu, kenapa mendekat kearahku?.

Ryeowook Pov end

Author PoV

Saat hendak berbalik, Ryeowook terkejut karena namja itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Ryeowook pun mundur selangkah, tapi namja itu maju selangkah. Kemudian Ryeowook memundurkan lagi langkahnya, namja itu pun memajukan langkahnya. Setiap Ryeowook mundur, namja itu maju. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook tidak bisa kemana mana, karena dibelakangnya sudah ada tembok. Namja itu mendekat kearah Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang datar dan dingin, membuat Ryeowook bergidik.

'eotteokhae? Apa yang mau namja ini lakukan?' pikir Ryeowook panik. Saat ini Ryeowook sedang menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar benar takut.

Saat Ryeowook hendak lari, namja itu mengunci gerakan Ryeowook. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan ditaruh disamping kanan bahu Ryeowook, kemudian yang sebelah kiri mengangkat wajah Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menunduk agar melihat kearahnya. *author: readers ngerti kan apa yang di maksud?. Readers : nggak. Author: sama, aku sendiri juga nggak. #plakk digeplak readers karena nggak jelas*

Saat melihat namja itu dari dekat, yang ada dipikaran Ryeowook, namja itu terlihat benar-benar seperti berandalan. Baju berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, pakai anting segala lagi.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, saat namja itu melihat wajah Ryeowook, cuma satu yang ada dipikiran namja itu, 'manis '. Ya menurutnya, Ryeowook adalah yeoja paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya.

Ryeowook yang dipandangi seperti itu sedikit risih. "ada apa? apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Aniya" Jawab namja itu singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau manis" Jawab namja itu lagi. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya langsung merona, menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

'Sekarang apa yang mau namja ini lakukan?' pikir Ryeowook

Perlahan namja itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook dapat merasakan hembusan nafas namja itu menerpa wajahnya, namja itu semakin mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Ryeowook memberontak, dipukul-pukulnya dada namja itu. Tapi bukannya melepaskannya, namja itu malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan yang sebelah kanan menarik tengkuk Ryeowook, sementara yang kiri menahan tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook akhirnya pasrah, karena dia tau tidak ada gunanya melawan namja ini, dia hanya mencengkram baju namja itu kuat.

Dibiarkannya namja ini melumat bibirnya. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook, meminta akses untuk masuk. Ryeowook yang kaget pun reflex membuka mulutnya. Namja itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dimasukkannya lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook, menjelajahi gua yang ada disana. "engh.. na.. akh.. fas.." ucap Ryeowook disela-sela ciumannya, Ryeowook pun mendorong namja itu karena ia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu" jawab namja itu santai

"Ma- maksudku kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Ryeowook gugup

Namja itu tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut hitam Ryeowook.

"Bibirmu manis, sama seperti wajahmu" bisiknya ditelinga Ryeowook. **Blush.. **Seketika wajah Ryeowook merona mendengar perkataan namja didepannya. "Kim Ryeowook" lanjutnya saat melihat name tag yang ada dibaju Ryeowook. Kemudian namja itu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam setelah kepergian namja itu, dipegangnya bibir yang barusan telah dicium namja itu.

Author PoV end

Ryeowook PoV

Apa yang barusan namja tadi lakukan padaku? Dia menciumku? Menciumku? Sepertinya aku sudah gila, aku harus pulang sekarang juga.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam rumah. "Wookie, sudah makan?" tak kuhiraukan teriakan eomma, sekarang yang ada didalam pikiranku hanya masuk kekamar, kemudian cepat-cepat tidur.

.

6.30 KST

"eung.." aku menggeliat lalu membuka mataku perlahan. Kulirik jam yang ada disamping tempat tidurku, ommo.. lamanya aku tidur. Aku harus bergegas mandi.

.

Segarnya…. Mandi memang bisa menyegarkan pikiran.

"Wookie, ayo makan" teriak eomma. Segera kuambil kaos putih ku, lalu segera kupakai. Setelah itu aku menuju meja makan untuk makan malam.

Kutarik kursi yang ada didepan eomma dan appa, kemudian mulai mengambil makanan yang ada. Lalu, aku memakannya

"Wookie, gwaenchana? Kenapa tadi siang kau aneh sekali" Tanya eomma. Aku harus jawab apa? Apa aku jujur saja? Andwe.. Kalau aku jujur terus eomma bertanya macam-macam gimana? Aku saja tidak mengenal namja itu. "Wookie.." eomma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, ne eomma.. Gwaenchana" aku tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan. Kulihat eomma balas tersenyum. "eomma, appa, Wookie sudah selesai, Wookie kekamar ya.." pamitku pada orang tuaku. Kulihat mereka mengangguk.

Huft.. kurebahkan badanku diranjang. Tiba-tiba ingatan tadi siang terputar kembali dibenakku. Segera kududukkan kembali badanku. Kuraba bibirku sambil mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kenapa namja tadi menciumku? Bahkan kita saja tidak saling kenal.. Apalagi dia telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Kuingat dengan jelas, saat dia menciumku, melumat bibirku, me-

Ommo, kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi sih.. Lupakan Wookie, lupakan! Kau harus bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

**Ddrrrttt… Ddrrrttt…**

'From : Minnie eonnie

Kenapa kau tidak jadi kerumahku Wookie? Aku dan Hyukkie menunggumu loh..'

Ommo… Aku lupa,benar-benar lupa, eotteokhae?

'To : Minnie eonnie

Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah, aku lupa memberitahumu, mianhae'

Send

**Ddrrrttt… ddrrrttt…**

'From : Minnie eonnie

Gwaenchana, tapi lain kali kalau ada apa-apa beritahu kita ya..'

'To : Minnie eonnie

Nde, sekali lagi maaf ya..'

Send

Kurebahkan badanku ke ranjang, sepertinya sekarang aku sudah mengantuk lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur. *Wookppa kok tidur mulu dri tadi, ntar gendut baru tau rasa* #plakk, dirajam ryeosomnia

Ryeowook PoV end

00

Author PoV

Ryewook melangkahkan kakinya kekelas sungmin dan Hyukjae, kebiasaannya setiap pagi, mereka biasanya akan mengobrol sampai bel masuk berbunyi. "Annyeong eonniedul.." Sapa Ryeowook ceria

"annyeong juga Wookie.." Balas Sungmin dan Hyukjae kompak

"Kalian kompak sekali.." Ryeowook duduk dikursi, didepan Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Iya dong.." Jawab Hyukjae.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai mengobrol seperti biasa, sesekali mereka bertiga tertawa mendengar cerita konyol Hyukjae.

"Oh iya Wookie, kenapa kemarin kau tidak kerumah Minnie?" Tanya Hyukjae, seketika raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. Dia bingung, apa dia harus memberitahu kejadian kemarin atau tidak?

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyadari perubahan raut wajah dan kelakuan Ryeowook pun, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Sudahlah, kemarin dia bilang ada masalah kecil. Ya kan Wookie?". Ryeowook mengangguk, dalam hatinya dia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sungmin sahabatnya.

"Tapi_" Hyukjae ingin bicara, tapi suara bel menginterupsinya.

**Krriinggg… kkrriingg….**

"Sudah bel, aku harus segera kembali kekelas. Annyeong.." Ryeowook segera kembali kekelas, dalam hatinya dia juga berterima kasih pada bel, yang berbunyi disaat yang tepat.

**Skip time**

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae saat ini tengah berada dikantin sekolah mereka. Mereka terlihat saling bencengkrama.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. Sungmin yang menyadarinya pun bertanya "Ada apa Wookie? gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin cemas, dengan perubahan ekspresi yang ada diwajahku

Author PoV end

Ryeowook PoV

Namja itu, diakan namja yang kemarin. Huwaa.. Eotteokhae? Aku bingung, semoga dia tidak melihat kearahku.

"Ada apa Wookie? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Minnie eonnie cemas

"Nde, nan gwaenchana" Jawabku sambil tersenyum agar Minnie eonnie percaya. Minnie eonnie adalah orang yang sangat peka, berbeda sekali dengan Hyukkie eonnie.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau beli minuman dulu ya. Ada yang mau nitip?" Aku menggeleng, sementara Hyukkie eonnie sepertinya nitip susu strawberry. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Hyukkie eonnie, apa aku bertanya pada dia saja ya siapa namja itu. Daripada aku mati penasaran.

"Hyukkie eonnie.." Panggilku sedikit ragu

"Nde?"

"Apa.. Apa eonnie tau namja itu?" Kutunjuk salah satu namja yang seperti berandalan itu.

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia?" Aku menggeleng polos, kulihat Hyukkie eonnie terkejut, memang kenapa kalau aku tidak tau? Memang dia terkenal?

"Dia itu Kim Jongwoon atau sering dipanggil Yesung" Oh, jadi namanya Yesung

"Dia seperti berandalan ya.." Celetukku

"Ssstt.. jangan nyaring-nyaring, kalau mereka sampai dengar. Bisa mati kamu" Lebay amat sih Hyukkie eonnie. Masa cuman bilang gitu doang sampai mati sih…

"Memang mereka itu siapa sih?" Tanyaku bingung

"Mereka itu orang yang paling ditakuti disekolah, mereka sering sekali berkelahi" Oh.. Pantas sejak mereka datang, kantin ini jadi lebih sepi. Mungkin mereka takut. Eh, tunggu dulu, tadi kata eonnie mereka sering berkelahi. Berarti aku tidak salah kan kalau bilang mereka berandalan?

"Kenapa mereka tidak dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah ini?" Ya, kenapa tidak dikeluarkan saja, bukannya mereka suka berkelahi. Itu kan bisa sangat mengganggu.

"Karena, kau tau anak yang bernama Choi Siwon itu?" Tunjuk Hyukkie eonnie kearah salah satu namja yang tinggi itu. Aku mengangguk, memangnya ada apa dengannya? "Orangtuanya adalah penyumbang dana terbesar disekolah ini" Oh, jadi dia anak orang kaya, pantas saja. "Jadi, jangan macam-macam kau sama mereka semua. Apalagi sama Yesung sunbae"

"Wae?" Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam kepadanya, malah yang ada dia yang berani macam-macam kepadaku.

"Dia itu_" Belum selesai Hyukkie eonnie bicara, Minnie eonnie datang menghentikan pembicaraan

"Aku datang" ucapnya riang, "Daritadi bicarain apa sih?" tanyanya pada kami berdua.

"Tuh, namja-namja itu" Jawab Hyukkie eonnie sembari menunjuk kearah namja tadi, kulihat Minnie eonnie manggut-manggut. Wajahnya lucu sekali, benar-benar imut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Minnie, aigoo aku harus jawab apa?

"Iya juga ya, waeyo Wookie?" Aigoo.. Kenapa aku sampai lupa nyiapin jawaban, kalau nantinya mereka akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Minnie eonnie, eotteokhae? Aku harus jawab apa..

"I itu.. A-aku_" Belum selesai aku bicara, tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menghentikanku.

"Membicarakanku Kim Ryeowook?" Suara ini, saat aku menoleh kesamping, betapa terkejutnya aku. Yesung sunbae ada disini, disampingku. Aigoo… Apa yang harus kujawab..

Wookie PoV end

Author PoV

"Membicarakanku Kim Ryeowook?" Betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook, saat melihat Yesung sudah berada disampingnya. Seketika semua mata yang ada dikantin itu, memperhatikan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"A ani, aniyo.." Jawab Ryeowook terbata-bata

"Jangan bohong, lagian kalau kau membicarakanku juga tidak jadi masalah" Yesung tersenyum menggoda.

"A-apain sih sunbae.." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Sunbae.. Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu.." Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Yesung sekarang kian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa. Yesung yang biasanya berwajah datar dan dingin, saat ini dan detik ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua mata kini memandangnya takjub.

"Sunbae sudahlah.." Ucap Ryeowook kesal.

"Ne, mianhae.." Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook, lalu tersenyum.

"Sekarang cepat jawab aku! Ada perlu apa sunbae denganku?" Tanya Ryeowook yang lebih terkesan memerintah.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae! Panggil aku oppa, arra?" Perintah Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah sun-" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan –jangan- panggil- aku- sunbae!-. "Ma-maksudku oppa" Ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata. "Sekarang jawab aku! Ada perlu apa sun-, ah maksudku oppa denganku?" Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bogoshippo.." Ucap Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya seketika merona, ditundukkannya wajahnya agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar menghadap kearahnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Goda Yesung, yang semakin membuat wajah Ryeowook merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-ani" Jawab Ryeowook gugup. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tentang ciumannya dan Yesung kemarin, terputar kembali di otaknya. Segera Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

"Memikirkan kejadian kemarin Kim Ryeowook?" bisik Yesung ditelinga Ryeowook, Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya histeris.

"Kalau iya, juga tidak masalah" Goda Yesung lagi, Yesung yang memang suka melihat wajah merona Ryeowook semakin menggodanya.

"A-a-aniyo.." Bantah Ryeowook histeris. "Lagian memangnya penting?" Lanjutnya berusaha agar tidak gugup lagi.

"Menurutku iya" Goda Yesung semakin menjadi.

'Menyebalkan sekali namja ini,kenapa sih dia hobi sekali menggodaku?' Batin Ryeowook kesal.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Ryeowook "Kau tau, aku suka sekali melihat wajah mu yang memerah. Wajahmu sangat manis saat merona" Ryeowook yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya 'Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa namja ini bisa membaca pikiran orang? Apa dia cenayang?'

Yesung tersenyum, "Apa aku terlihat seperti cenayang?" Ryeowook yang mendengarnya seketika terkejut 'Namja ini benar-benar cenayang' Batinnya lagi.

"hahaha… Kau lucu sekali, aku bukannlah seorang cenayang, aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang" ucap Yesung geli.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Tanya Ryeowook polos

"Itu karena, kau itu adalah orang yang mudah ditebak" Yesung mengelus rambut panjang Wookie, sayang

**KRringgg… KRinggg…**

"Sudah bel, aku mau kembali kekelas" Ryeowook menghentikan elusan tangan yesung dirambutnya. "Kajja Minnie eon, Hyukkie eon" Kemudian Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang tersenyum menatap punggungnya.

Sepeninggalannya Ryeowook dan temannya. Mereka menghampiri Yesung yang masih asyik melamun.

Siwon menepuk pundak Yesung, "Apa dia yeojachingu mu hyung?" Tanya Siwon kepada Yesung yang masih asik tersenyum sendiri.

"YAK, kepala besar. Kalau orang lagi bertanya itu dengarkan!" Kali ini Heechul, yeojachingu nya Hankyung meneriakinya.

"Issh… Chullie apa-apaan sih, tidak usah pakai teriak kan bisa" Kesal Yesung kepada Heechul, karena acara ngelamunnya diganggu.

"Makanya, kalau orang bicara didengarkan, dasar kepala besar" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar psp.

"Issh.. Kau, magnae kurang ajar" Kesal Yesung kepada Kyuhyun. "Sekarang dia memang bukan pacarku, tapi sebentar lagi, dia akan resmi menjadi pacarku" Yesung menyeringai*sejak kapan yeppa bisa menyeringai? Ketularan kyuppa ya?*

Author PoV end

Tbc

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo…. Ini ff pertama aku. Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Title  
>YOU<p>

Rate : T

Pairing: Yewook. Slight kyumin, Haehyuk

Author : Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia

Summary:

"Mwo? Jadi kamu sudah resmi jadi yeojachingunya Yesung sunbae?" teriak Hyukkie eonnie ditelingaku. "Chukkae..". Yewook couple, slight Kyumin n Haehyuk

Genre : Romance, friendship

Summary : Seorang yeoja polos, pacaran dengan seorang berandalan, yang ditakuti banyak orang? Ga pinter bikin summary..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri

Ryeowook PoV

"Hari ini aku harus menghindari Minnie eon dan Hyukkie eon, aku tidak mau mereka bertanya macam-macam" aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap layaknya maling disepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi ini. Sejak kemarin, lebih tepatnya sejak kejadian dikantin itu. aku sengaja menghindari eonniedul. Aku tidak mau mereka bertanya macam-macam padaku.

"Huft.." untunglah tidak ada eonniedul, sekarang yang harus kulakukan hanya tinggal melewati gerbang sekolah itu kemudian pulang.

Ommo.. Itu kan eonniedul, aku harus balik, aku tidak mau mereka melihatku.

"Wookie.." kenapa Minnie eonnie harus melihatku sih? Aduh kalau mereka bertanya macam-macam gimana?

Kubalikkan badanku menghadap mereka, "Eh Minnie eon, Hyukkie eon" sapaku canggung.

"Kau menghindari kami" tepat sasaran. Gimana Minnie eonnie bisa tau. Kulihat Hyukkie eonnie hanya manggut-manggut

"A-aniyo" aku tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan mereka

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali saat melihat kami?" sekarang Hyukkie eonnie. Aduh apa yang harus kujawab?

"Ta-tadi bukuku ketinggalan lagi, hehe" aduh Wookie, kenapa kau segugup ini? Kalau mereka curiga gimana? Semoga mereka percaya deh sama alasanku.

Kulihat mereka manggut-manggut. Mereka percaya, iyey.. Jadinya aku tidak perlu mencari alasan lagi. Tapi gimana kalau mereka menanyakan_

"Oh ya Wookie, kau dan Yesung sunbae ada hubungan apa?" aigoo, yang kupikirkan terjadi juga. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"A-aku, aku hanya temannya. Ya temannya" aduh, kenapa aku harus menjawab dengan segugup itu sih. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka harus menatapku dengan tatapan –Wookie- kau- mencurigakan-

"Jinjja? Atau kau punya hubungan special dengan Yesung sunbae?" selidik Hyukkie eonnie. Kenapa mereka berdua kompak sekali sih memojokkanku.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yesung oppa" memang benar kan? Aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yesung oppa.

"Kalau begitu, kapan, dimana, dan kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?" sekarang, apa lagi yang harus kujawab. Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka kejadian yang sebenarnya? Andwe.. Masa aku harus memberitahu tentang insiden (?) ciuman itu. aku kan malu /. Siapa saja kumohon tolonglah aku..

"Aku mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu, dikelasnya, saat dia sedang mengambil buku" ommo, suara ini. Yesung oppa, sedang apa Yesung oppa disini?

Kulihat mereka berdua terkejut, sama halnya denganku

"Ada perlu apa Yesung oppa?" tanyaku to the point

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat, lalu mendengar pembicaraan kalian" jawabnya santai, seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, kajja eonniedul" pamitku pada Yesung oppa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, aku tidak ingin lama-lama didekat Yesung oppa *Wookppa, memangnya kenapa? Yeppa kan ganteng. Kualat baru tau*

"Tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah, aku pulang bareng Minnie eon dan Hyukkie eon. Gomawo tawarannya" segera saja aku pergi meninggalkan Yesung oppa, aku ingin segera pulang

00

**Skip time**

Kkrrriinggg… kkrrriinggg…

Sudah bel pulang, aku harus segera merapikan peralatanku. Kulihat Minnie eon dan Hyukkie eon sudah berada didepan kelasku, aku tersenyum kearah mereka, kemudian segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kajja, kita pulang" ajakku, menarik tangan mereka berdua semangat.

"Hahahahaha…. Hyukkie eon, jangan membuat perutku tambah sakit" sepanjang jalan, aku dan Minnie eon tertawa mendengar lelucon Hyukkie eon yang konyol.

Tak sengaja dikoridor kulihat ada Yesung oppa bersama kedua temannya, seketika raut wajahku berubah. Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya saja.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Minnie eonnie, seperti menyadari perubahan pada raut wajahku. Aku mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Namun, tak lama senyumku memudar, digantikan oleh kegugupan.

Ommo.. Apa itu, dia tersenyum. TERSENYUM?. KEPADAKU?.

Aigoo… eotteokhae?

Ryeowook PoV end

Yesung PoV

"Gimana Yesung? Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?" kulihat kyuhyun bertanya padaku.

"HEY, MAGNAE. Panggil aku Yesung hyung, aku kan lebih tua darimu!" kulihat sang evil magnae, kyu tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Sudahlah, Yesung hyung. Jangan dengarkan bocah setan ini. Menurutmu gimana? Apa kita harus menghabisi mereka?" kali ini Donghae angkat bicara, dia benar. Sama sekali tidak penting bicara sama magnae setan itu, lebih baik kembali ketopik utama. Apa kita harus menghabisi mereka? Sepertinya tidak usah, kecuali kalau mereka yang mulai duluan.

"Tidak usah, kalau mereka sudah keterlaluan, baru kita habisi mereka" jawabku, itu lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba ekor mataku menangkap seorang yeoja yang kukenal, lebih tepatnya tiga orang yeoja yang berjalan dikoridor ini. Kim Ryeowook, sepertinya dia melihat kearahku, kusunggingkan (?) seulas senyum kearahnya. Hei, kenapa dia memasang raut wajah seperti itu? Memangnya aku menakutkan?

Saat dia berjalan melewatiku, dia mengacuhkanku. Mwo? Mengacuhkanku? MENGACUHKANKU?, kupanggil saja dia, "Kim Ryeowook" Kulihat dia terkejut. Biarlah, siapa suruh mengacuhkanku? Segera saja kuhampiri Ryeowook. "Annyeong Kim Ryewook" sapaku, kulihat kedua temannya terkejut. Biarlah, yang kuinginkan hanya Ryeowook.

"A-annyeong oppa.." wah.. manis sekali dia.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu" kutarik tangannya untuk ikut bersamaku, tapi segera ditahannya.

"Ta-tapi temanku.." kulirik kedua temannya. Kutatap kyu dan hae dengan tatapan –kalian- urusi- kedua- temannya!-, sepertinya mereka mengerti. Baguslah.

"Sudahlah, temanmu akan aman bersama temanku" bisikku ditelinga Ryeowook. Lalu, segera kubawa dia ke salah satu kelas yang tak jauh dari koridor itu, agar mereka tidak melihat apa yang akan kulakukan. *memang oppa mau ngapain? Jgn macam2 ya ama Wookppa..*

Kuhempaskan badannya perlahan ditembok, kukunci gerakannya, sama seperti yang waktu itu kulakukan padanya. "Apa yang mau oppa katakan?" apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, lihat saja nanti.

"Tidak ada" kupandangi wajahnya, wajahnya manis sekali. Huwaa… Yesung kendalikan dirimu, kalau begini terus ingin kumakan dia jadinya.

"Kenapa oppa melihatku seperti itu?" kulihat dia sedikit risih dengan tatapanku.

"Kau manis" jawabku, kulihat semburat merah dipipinya. Dia manis sekali kalau malu seperti itu.

"Aku harus kembali, aku tidak mau Minnie eonnie ama Hyukkie eonnie menunggu terlalu lama." Kutahan tangannya yang hendak pergi dariku

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Kan sudah kubilang mereka aman bersama temanku" kutatap matanya  
>"Sekarang jangan pikirin siapa-siapa dulu, kau hanya boleh memikirkanku!" ucapku menggodanya. Dia kembali merona.<p>

Kupandangi wajahnya, sesekali kubelai pipinya. Wookie kenapa kau begitu manis..

Kulihat sedari tadi dia memandangku, kira-kira apa yang dipikirkannya ya? Kugoda saja ah dia. "Baru sadar kalau aku ini tampan?" godaku, sontak Ryeowook menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Tapi tetap saja aku bisa melihatnya.

"Oppa bisa membaca pikiran orang ya? Kenapa dari kemarin oppa selalu bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?" Hahaha.. Polos sekali dia, membaca pikiran orang katanya? Padahal aku hanya menebak, ternyata benar ya..

"Bisa, tapi hanya dirimu. Aku cuma bisa baca pikiranmu. Kau tau kenapa?" kulihat dia menggeleng, "Karena hatiku terhubung dengan hatimu" godaku tepat ditelinganya. Kulihat semburat merah kembali muncul diwajahnya, cepat-cepat ditundukkannya wajahnya.

Kuangkat dagunya agar menghadapku "Wookie.." kulihat dia sedikit terkejut, mungkin karena aku memanggilnya Wookie. Wookie nama yang cukup manis bukan? "Saranghae.." kulihat dia terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin dia shock.

"Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi pacarku" kulihat dia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Whatever, siapa suruh dia diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mwo? Tapi aku kan belum menjawab pernyataan oppa.." kulihat dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kucubit pipi tirusnya saking gemasnya. "Aww.. Appo.." rintihnya. Segera kuelus pipi tirusnya.

"Biar saja, diam berarti iya"

"Tapi kan aku tidak ada bilang iya" dia lucu sekali..

"Tadi barusan kau bilang iya. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau adalah pacarku. Kajja kita pulang, sudah sore" kutarik tangannya ke parkiran.

"Naiklah" kusuruh dia menaiki motorku. Aku lebih suka naik motor dibanding harus naik mobil, karena motor bisa terbebas dari kemacetan. Aku tidak suka macet, karena aku tidak suka menunggu.

"Oppa chankkam.."

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil menggunakan helm

"Apa aku pulang dengan oppa?" gubrak.. tadi kan kusuruh dia naik, berarti sudah jelas aku pulang dengannya kan? Kenapa masih tanya? Sabar Yesung, sabar. Dia memang yeoja yang polos.

Aku mengangguk

"Terus, gimana dengan Hyukkie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie?" oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa.

"Sudahlah, masih ada kedua temanku. Mereka yang akan mengantar temanmu pulang. Sekarang naiklah!" Wookie menaiki motorku, sepertinya dia sedikit kesusahan. Dia kan mengenakan rok.

"Pegangan!" dia sepertinya ragu-ragu. "Cepat pegangan!" Dia tak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Kulajukan motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"OPPA STOP! Aku takut.." teriaknya, hahaha siapa suruh, disuruh pegangan tidak mau

"Makanya cepat pegangan kalau tidak mau terjatuh" kurasa dia mulai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Tidak terlalu erat. "Yang erat!" kini dia mulai mengeratkan pegangannya. Jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan, Cuma karena pegangannya di pinggangku.

Aigoo, aku lupa menanyakan dimana rumah Wookie saking gugupnya ,"Wookie, dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku tak jauh dari sini, tinggal lurus kemudian belok kiri" aku mengangguk, berarti sebentar lagi sampai ya.. Aku tak mau kehilangan kehangatan ini.

"Sudah sampai" ucapnya, kuhentikan laju motorku."Gomawo oppa sudah mau mengantarku" ucapnya membungkukan badan. Dia sopan sekali

"Tidak menyuruhku mampir dulu?"

"Eh, oppa mau mampir?" dia polos sekali. "Kalau gitu, kajja kita masuk" lanjutnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kulihat dia bingung. "Katanya oppa mau mampir?" dia lucu sekali kalau sedang bingung

"Aniyo, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah sana masuk" dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali.

"Ya sudah, sekali lagi gomawo" dia membalikkan badannya menuju kedalam rumah

"Nde" aku pergi setelah dia masuk kedalam rumahnya

Yesung PoV end

.

.

Kyuhyun PoV

Aku menyeringai "Hae hyung, aku duluan ya" kutarik tangan yeoja yang berwajah mirip kelinci itu. Imut sekali dia.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku memulai percakapan, kulihat name tagnya "Lee Sungmin" ucapku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. "Namamu Lee Sungmin?" dia mengangguk. Ada apa dengannya? kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kuperkenalkan diriku, meskipun aku yakin, dia pasti sudah tau siapa aku. *iih.. Kyuppa pede bgt sih =,=* #plakk dilempar sparkyu

"Wookie, kira-kira dia mau dibawa kemana?" oh.. jadi dari tadi dia mikirin temannya.

"Tenang saja, temanmu akan baik-baik saja dengan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung orang yang baik, walau dia sedikit babo" kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Kajja masuk" dia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan -kita-mau-kemana?-

"Akan kuantar kau pulang" dia pun mulai memasuki mobilku.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada yang bicara dari kita berdua, aku sedang focus menyetir. Sedangkan dia, entahlah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku." Aku tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Kulihat dia kebingungan. Tapi aku tak peduli, tetap saja kulajukan mobilku.

"Sampai" kubuka sit belt yang kupakai. "Kajja, kita keluar"

"Wah, indah sekali danau ini. Belum pernah aku kedanau seindah ini." Aku tersenyum, kulihat matanya berbinar-binar."Danau ini benar-benar indah Kyuhyun-ssi" dia tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi" dia menatapku bingung

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. Aigoo.. neomu kyeopta

"Panggil aja aku Kyu" dia tersenyum, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau tidak mau kumakan.

"Minnie" dia menoleh. "Tadi kudengar temanmu memanggilmu seperti itu, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu juga?" dia mengangguk dengan gayanya yang imut, kenapa ada yeoja dengan tingkat ke aegyo an diatas rata-rata gini sih?

Dia mengelilingi danau itu "Kyu, kau tidak mau ikut?" aku mengangguk. Segera saja kususul dia. Meskipun sudah sering aku ke danau ini, tapi kalau ada Minnie rasanya aku jadi bersemangat. "Danau ini indah, aku tidak tau ada danau seindah ini" aku heran, apa dia tidak bosan memuji danau ini terus?

"Dibanding danau ini, kau jauh lebih indah Minnie" dia terkejut, kemudian menunduk. Meskipun begitu, masih dapat kulihat wajahnya yang merona. Hahaha dia lucu sekali sih

"Kau tau, ini adalah danau rahasiaku" dia terkejut dan menoleh kearahku. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang kubawa ketempat ini"

"Jinjja?" matanya membulat tak percaya. "Apa temanmu juga tak pernah kesini"

"Tentu saja tidak, tadi kan kubilang kau orang pertama yang kubawa kesini" dia mengangguk. Oh god, kenapa dia begitu menggoda sih..

"Sudah sore, kajja kita pulang" kutarik tangannya, kemudian membawanya kedalam mobil

Kyu PoV end

.

.

Donghae PoV

Mereka berdua sudah pergi, meninggalkanku dengan yeoja ini. "Kajja, kita pulang. Biar aku kuantar".

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" yeoja itu menolak ajakanku? DIA MENOLAK ajakanku? Yang benar saja, tidak ada yang pernah menolak ajakanku sebelumnya. *idiih.. haeppa pede amat sih, jadi orang =,=*

"Sudahlah, kau itu yeoja. Lagian Yesung hyung sudah menitipkanmu padaku" kutarik tangannya segera agar dia tidak menolak ajakanku lagi.

"Lee Donghae imnida" ucapku memperkenalan diri. Aku belum tau siapa namanya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida" oh namanya Hyukjae.

"oh iya Donghae-ssi_"

kupotong kata-katanya "Panggil aku hae aja" dia mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu Hae, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie. Teman-temanku memanggilku seperti itu" aku mengangguk. Wah sepertinya dia yeoja yang enak (?) diajak bicara.

"Masuklah" dia masuk kedalam mobil. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara diantara kami.

"Oh iya, dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian. Aku tidak suka kesunyian.

"Rumahku di jalan XXX" *author males mikir nama jalan dikorea*

"Hyukkie, dua hari yang lalu aku melihatmu ngedance. Kau suka ngedance?" ya, dua hari yang lalu saat aku melewati kelasnya, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya ngedance, dance nya benar-benar bagus. Kenapa dia tidak ikut kontes dance saja? Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menang

"Ya, aku suka sekali ngedance" dia benar-benar menyukai dance ternyata. Dari cara bicaranya saja sudah sesemangat itu

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kontes dance saja? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa" dia terdiam. Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Hyukkie, mian kalau aku_" belum sempat aku selesai bicara, dia memotong ucapanku

"Aku sih pengen sekali bisa ikut kontes dance, tapi appa melarangku" sepertinya aku memang benar-benar salah bicara. Kasian sekali dia

"Mianhae.."

"Gwaenchana hae" dia tersenyum, entah kenapa melihatnya tersenyum membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. "Tapi sepertinya aku tetap ingin mengikuti kontes dance itu, aku ingin membuktikan ke appa kalau aku bisa" dia yeoja yang bersemangat, aku terdiam teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Flashback

"Akhh…" aku terjatuh, ditempat latihan dance ku. Aku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat dokter bilang kakiku patah, padahal dua hari lagi aku akan mengikuti babak final. Semenjak itu, aku tidak pernah lagi ngedance. Meski hati kecilku ingin.

Flashback end

"Hae, gwaenchana?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku mengangguk "nde, nan gwaenchana"

"Hae sudah sampai, gomawo sudah mau mengantarku" dia keluar dari mobilku.

Aku tersenyum, "Nde, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya" kulihat dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Donghae PoV end

.

.

Ryeowook PoV

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam rumah, "Aku pulang.." kulihat eomma menghampiriku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ada apa dengan eomma? Habis melihat apa sih eomma? Aku terdiam sejenak, jangan-jangan eomma melihatku dengan Yesung oppa..

"Sudah pulang chagi?" aku mengangguk, kuharap eomma tidak melihatku dengan Yesung oppa.

Aku harus segera kekamar sebelum eomma bertanya macam-macam "Aku kekamar dulu ya eomma" lalu aku segera beranjak menuju kamar, kurebahkan badanku keranjang. Huft.. Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Kenapa oppa seenaknya menjadikanku pacarnya? Aku kan belum menjawab apa-apa.

**Tok tok tok..**

"Wookie, apa kau sedang tidur?" Tanya eomma lembut

Aku segera bangun dari posisiku kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang "Anni, eomma masuk saja"

**Kriett…**

Eomma menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sampingku, eomma mengelus rambutku. "Tadi pulang dengan siapa chagi?" ommo.. Eomma melihatnya? aku harus menjawab apa? Masa aku harus menjawab dengan namjachingu ku.. Andwe

"Chagi?" eomma membuyarkan lamunanku

"Oh, dengan teman eomma, ya hanya teman" eomma menatap penuh selidik kepadaku. Apa aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi yeoja yang tidak pandai berbohong? Setiap aku bohong, selalu saja mereka menatapku penuh curiga

"Jinjja? Kalau dia namjachingu mu juga tidak masalah" kenapa eomma bicara gitu sih?

"A-ani eomma, dia hanya teman. Eomma ada-ada saja deh.." kusunggingkan seulas senyum, yah senyum dipaksakan tentunya.

"Chagi, kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah pada eomma" apa aku harus menceritakan pada eomma? "Namja tadi siapa?" lebih baik aku jujur saja, bohong juga tidak ada gunanya, pasti akan ketahuan

"Dia sunbae Wookie eomma" eomma menatapku dengan tatapan – apa- benar- cuma- itu?-. "Di-dia namjachingu Wookie eomma" akhirnya, aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga.

"Jinjja? Wah, anak eomma sudah mulai dewasa sekarang. Kalau begitu segera kenalkan pada eomma" eomma bahagia sekali, padahal aku yang punya pacar, kenapa eomma yang bahagia?. "Kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Baru tadi, tapi aku bingung eomma" eomma menatapku, "Tadi saat oppa menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku hanya diam. Tiba-tiba dia langsung bilang kalau aku resmi menjadi yeojachingunya. Aku bingung eomma"

"Apanya yang dibingungkan? Memangnya kamu mau jawab apa?" mau jawab apa? Aku sendiri tidak tau.

"Molla" aku menggelengkan kepala

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak, saat namja tadi bilang kalau kau resmi menjadi pacarnya?" benar juga, kenapa aku tidak menolak? Didalam hati kecilku, seperti tidak ingin menolaknya.

"Sudah tau jawabannya?" aku menggeleng, kulihat eomma tersenyum, lalu menghentikan usapan tangannya di rambutku. "Itu tandanya kau juga mencintainya" apa aku mencintainya? Mencintai berandalan seperti Yesung oppa?

"Memang siapa sih namja yang berhasil membuat anak eomma jatuh cinta?" aku tersenyum malu

"Na-namanya Kim Jongwoon eomma, tapi dia biasanya dipanggil Yesung" eomma mengangguk paham. "Apa eomma sama appa tidak marah padaku?"

"Apa eomma terlihat seperti orang yang akan marah mengetahui anaknya memiliki namjachingu? Eomma kan juga pernah muda. Kalau appa, juga pasti mengerti, asal dia tidak macam-macam" aku tersenyum kemudian memeluk eomma

"Gomawo eomma.. Jeongmal gomawoyo" aku benar-benar senang, aku tidak menyangka eomma tidak marah dengan hubungan kami. Eomma memang baik seperti angel, pantas saja eomma sering dijuluki angel without wings

"Kalau begitu kapan Ye_" eomma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya eomma lupa oppa

"Yesung, eomma" ucapku mengingatkan

"Ne, jadi kapan kau memperkenalkan Yesung kepada appa dan eomma?"

"Baru saja jadian, nanti saja eomma. Kalau hubungan kami sudah agak lama"

Eomma tersenyum, "Baiklah akan eomma tunggu, kalau gitu ganti baju sana, terus bantuin eomma masak. Semenjak sudah punya pacar jadi tidak mau bantuin eomma masak" goda eomma.

"Eomma apaan sih" aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tapi memang benar sih, sudah dua hari ini aku tidak membantu eomma masak. Biasanya kan setiap sore aku selalu membantu eomma masak

00

Saat ini aku dan eonniedul sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Mwo? Jadi kamu sudah resmi jadi yeojachingunya Yesung sunbae?" teriak Hyukkie eonnie ditelingaku

"Tidak usah teriak juga kali eon, aku dengar kok, nggak budek" aku mendengus kesal, entar bisa-bisa telingaku jadi cepat budek kalo eonnie teriak-teriak sekeras itu.

"Hehehe"

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah pacaran?" kali ini Minnie eonnie yang bicara, begini kan enak, tidak membuat telingaku cepat budek. Aku mengangguk

"Chukkae.." ucap mereka berdua kompak. Aku jadi heran, bagaimana bia mereka berdua sekompak ini?

Pagi ini, aku berjalan dilorong sekolah seperti biasa, tapi kenapa pagi ini semua anak memandangiku seperti itu? pakai bisik-bisik pula? Memang ada yang salah denganku? Kulihat tubuhku baik-baik saja, wajahku juga. Lalu kenapa mereka pakai acara bisik-bisik gitu kearahku?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat kekelas eonniedul. Sesampainya disana, kulihat eonniedul sedang asyik mengobrol. Segera kudatangi mereka sambil mendengus kesal.

"Wookie gwaenchana? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berwajah masam seperti itu?" aku menghela nafas, kemudian menceritakan kejadian tadi. Mereka berdua mengangguk sambil ber-oh- ria

"Memangnya ada yang aneh denganku hari ini? Perasaanku biasa saja" kulihat tubuhku biasa saja, aku bingung.. I'm so confuse

"Kalau begitu, biar kita antar kau kekelasmu ya" ucap Minnie eon

Saat ini aku dan eonniedul sudah berada di jalan menuju kelasku, kulihat ada beberapa anak yang sedang berbisik-bisik kearahku. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sih? Aku mendengus kesal. "Benar kan eon, mereka membicarakanku" bisikku

Kudengar sekilas pembicaraan mereka  
>"Berani sekali sih dia pacaran sama Yesung sunbae" memang kenapa? Memang Yesung oppa hantu<p>

"Yesung sunbae kan berandalan" tapi kan Yesung oppa baik, lagian apa peduli kalian sih?

"Dia anak yang biasa saja, kok mau sih Yesung sunbae sama yeoja seperti dia" mwo? Apa mereka bilang? Kenapa mereka yang sewot. Yesung oppa saja biasa saja.

"Kalau aku jadi Yesung sunbae sih, aku lebih baik sama Luna sunbae. Luna sunbae kan menyukainya" Luna sunbae? Siapa yeoja itu?.

"Wookie.." Hyukkie eonnie membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Nde..?"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, mungkin mereka cuma iri kepadamu" aku mengangguk, buat apa aku mendengarka orang lain.

Tidak terasa sekarang aku sudah berada didepan kelasku, "Gomawo eon.." aku masuk kedalam kelas, setelah eonniedul kembali kekelasnya.

00

Sudah sebulan aku pacaran dengan Yesung oppa. Sejak itu pula, Yesung oppa jadi jarang membolos dan berkelahi, aku tau sebenarnya Yesung oppa adalah namja yang baik.

**Kkrriinggg… Kkrriinggg…**

Sudah istirahat ya? Cepat sekali, pasti karena dari tadi aku terus melamun. Aku segera beranjak menuju kekelas eonniedul

"Annyeong eonnie.." Hyukkie eonnie menghampiriku duluan, kualihkan pandanganku kearah Minnie eon, dia masih menyimpuni buku rupanya

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" aku dan Hyukkie eon mengangguk, kemudian segera berjalan menuju kantin.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan biasa ya" aku heran sama Hyukkie eonnie, apa dia tidak bosan ya setiap hari minum susu strawberry terus makannya pisang, yang aku bingung memangnya nyambung ya? =,=  
>"Kau pesan apa Wookie?" Hyukkie eonnie membuyarkan lamunanku.<p>

"Aku, milk shake coklat aja" Hyukkie eonnie mengangguk kemudian mulai memesan ke ahjumma itu

"Kalau gitu ditambah milk shake coklat sama jus strawberry ya ahjumma.." jus strawberry? Mungkin buat Minnie eonnie

setelah pesanan diberikan, aku dan Hyukkie eonnie segera duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Wookie, Hyukkie.." kutolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara, kulihat Minnie eonnie berlari kearah kami. "Mianhae, aku lama" ucap Minnie eonnie setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini, minumlah!" Hyukkie eonnie menyerahkan jus strawberry kepada Minnie eonnie.

"Kenapa pakai acara lari segala Min? Jalan biasa kan bisa" ucap Hyukkie eonnie, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman. Lalu kami mulai mengobrol seperti biasa

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah (?) tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Ommo.. tangan siapa ini? Aku menoleh dengan takut-takut. Begitu kulihat siapa yang memegang pundakku, aku langsung bernafas lega.

"YAK oppa! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Haha.. Kau lucu sekali, kau fikir aku siapa? Hantu?" dia malah tertawa. Menyebalkan. "Wookie.. Wookie, mana ada hantu disiang bolong ini" aku mempotkan bibirku kesal. Aku juga tau itu, tapi tetap sajakan, dia itu mengejutkanku

Ryeowook PoV end

Author PoV

Melihat Ryeowook yang kesal, Yesung lalu menghentikan tawanya kemudian mengusap rambut Ryeowook. "Mianhae, habis kau lucu sekali sih. Mana ada hantu di siang bolong gini" mendengar perkataan Yesung, Ryeowook semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook mendengus, "Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi! Sekarang, mau apa oppa denganku?" , dia benar-benar lagi sebal sama perbuatan Yesung tadi.

"Mianhae chagi, oh ya aku mau kamu menemaniku" ucap Yesung

"Kemana oppa?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung penasaran

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook *hobi banget sih yeppa narik-narik tangan wookppa*

Ryeowook melepas genggaman Yesung, "Tapi oppa, sebentar lagi kan kita akan masukan. Lagian aku juga belum meminum minuman ini setetes pun"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, sekali kali membolos kan juga tidak masalah. Lagian disana banyak minuman kok chagi"

"Tapi oppa_" belum selesai Ryeowook bicara, Yesung sudah menariknya pergi dari kantin.

Sepertinya Ryeowook dan Yesung melupakan dua orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka. Ya, orang itu adalah Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kajja kita kekelas" hyukjae mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Sungmin dibelakangnya

.

.

Tbc

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selese juga,, adakah yang mau me-review epep gaje ini? Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan. So, mind to REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Title  
>YOU<p>

Rate : T

Pairing: Yewook. Slight kyumin, Haehyuk

Author : Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri

Ryeowook PoV

"Oppa, appo" sontak Yesung oppa menghentikan cengkramannya dilenganku. Kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal

"Sakit ya Wookie?" ya iyalah, tadikan aku udah bilang sakit. Kenapa masih bertanya lagi. "Mianhae" kemudian Yesung oppa membawaku bersamanya, oppa kalau gini terus kau bisa membuatku mati. Kalian mau tau, sekarang tangan Yesung oppa sudah berada dipinggangku, membawaku bersamanya. Aku benar-benar malu /

"Oppa, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tau" issh.. Jawaban macam apa itu? aku benar-benar penasaran..,

Akhirnya akupun sampai di suatu tempat, yang kalau dilihat dari luar seperti gudang, "Tempat apa ini, oppa?"

Yesung oppa tersenyum, "Ini tempat aku berkumpul, dengan teman-temanku" aku terdiam, apa tadi dia bilang? Tempat oppa berkumpul dengan temannya? TEMANNYA? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih. Aku kan takut.

Yesung oppa tersenyum, seperti bisa membaca ketakutanku, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu takut. Mereka bukan orang jahat. Kajja, kita masuk" ditariknya tanganku, mengikutinya masuk

Didalam, kulihat ada namja yang sibuk bermain psp. Ada yang membaca, ternyata ada juga yang suka membaca, kupikir mereka hanya suka membuat keributan. Ada juga sepasang namja dan yeoja, sepertinya yang ini sedang pacaran. Ada pula namja yang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone nya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Yesung hyung. Lama sekali sih!" protes seorang namja yang menggunakan earphone. "eh, kau membawa seseorang?" namja itu melihat kearahku. Reflex, aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Oh, dia yeojachinguku" ucap Yesung oppa, seketika semua yang ada disana melihat kearahku sekilas. Kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook imnida" aku membungkukkan badanku, aku benar-benar gugup, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Yesung oppa mengajakku.

Ryeowook PoV end

Author PoV

"Jadi kau pacarnya Yesung?" ucap satu-satunya yeoja yang ada disitu, dilihatnya Ryeowook dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Sontak Ryeowook menunduk sambil mengangguk

"Hei, Chullie jangan lihat dia seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut" ucap Yesung memperingatkan. Sementara yang diperingatkan hanya menanggapinya tak acuh. Yesung mendengus sebal

"Masih cantikan aku" Heechul melirik Yesung, kemudian memandangnya sinis. "Tapi kau manis sekali, kau benar-benar manis.." lanjut Heechul bersemangat, "Aku sangat menyukaimu.." dipeluknya Ryeowook, membuat sang empunya badan sesak

"Hei, cullie. Kau membuatnya sesak, lepaskan!" yesung melepas pelukan yang kelewat erat itu. dilihatnya wajah Ryeowook yang memerah akibat kehabisan nafas. "Gwaenchana Wookie?" Tanya Yesung khawatir

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu mengangguk "Gwaenchana oppa"

"Mianhae Ryeowook, pasti sakit ya? Habis, kau sih manis sekali" ucap Heechul, kemudian hendak memeluk Ryeowook lagi. Tapi seketika ditahan Yesung, membuat Heechul mendengus "Kau itu apa-apan sih Sungie?"

"Aku tidak mau kau memeluknya seperti itu, itu menyakitinya tau!"

"Gwaenchana oppa" Ryeowook tersenyum kepada Yesung

"Tuh kan, yang punya badan aja, biasa aja. Kenapa malah kau yang sewot" ucap Heechul sewot

"Aku kan namjachingu nya" Yesung merangkul Ryeowook, kemudian menatap Heechul sinis. Sementara, Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat tindakan protektif Yesung.

Heechul yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Yesung, tidak terima dan hendak membalas perkataan Yesung. "Ta_"

Belum sempat Heechul membalas perkataan Yesung, sebuah suara menginterupsinya "Sudahlah, Chullie chagi. Lagian Yesung benar, Yesungkan namjachingunya" ucap Hankyung sembari merangkul Heechul yang merengut

Heechul melepaskan rangkulan Hankyung, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook "Oh iya Ryeowook_"

"Panggil aku Wookie aja, sunbae" ucap Ryeowook memotong perkataan Heechul. Heechul mengangguk lalu tersenyum

"Kamu juga jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil aku Chullie eonnie aja. Arra?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Wookie, aku senang sekali sekarang ada kamu"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Karena aku tidak sendirian lagi. Kau tau, biasanya aku selalu saja bersama dengan namja-namja membosankan ini" Heechul menunjuk semua namja yang ada diruangan itu dengan tampang sebal. Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar penuturan Heechul

"Tapi aku tidak kan chagi?" ucap Hankyung

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya kau yang terbaik" Heechul tersenyum manis kepada Hankyung

"Pokoknya Wookie setiap hari harus datang kesini, yakso?" ucap Heechul

"Tapi, Wookie kan harus sekolah eon" ucap Ryeowook halus

Heechul terlihat berpikir "Benar juga. Eh, tapi bukankah ini jam sekolah?" Tanya Heechul kepada Ryeowook, yang hanya dibalas anggukan. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ryeowook mendengus, lalu menatap Yesung sebal, "Tuh, gara-gara oppa. Dia menyeretku kesini"

"Jinjja? YAK! Kim Jongwoon apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau membuat yeoja polos seperti Wookie menjadi orang sepertimu?" teriak Heechul sebal. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, kalau gitu setiap pulang sekolah kau harus datang kesini. Arra?" Heechul menatap Ryeowook sembari mengelus rambutnya. Sementara, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. "Oh iya, kalau sampai si kepala besar ini berbuat seenaknya atau macam-macam kepadamu, laporkan saja padaku. Biar kuberi pelajaran dia" Heechul menatap Yesung sinis

Sementara Yesung hanya mendengus, "Cih, dia kan pacarku"

Ryeowook yang sudah tau akan adanya adu mulut lagi, menghentikannya sebelum terjadi. "Sudahlah, Yesung oppa, Chullie eonnie. Aku yakin, oppa nggak mukin melakukan macam-macam kepadaku" Yesung yang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook tersenyum mengejek kearah Heechul. "Tapi, kalau dia macam-macam, aku sendiri yang akan memberinya pelajaran" kali ini Heechul yang gantian tersenyum mengejek kearah Yesung

"Lagian Wookie, bagaimana bisa kau mau dengan namja aneh, berkepala besar, yang babo itu?" Tanya Heechul sembari menunjuk Yesung.

Yesung dikatakan seperti itu pun tidak terima, "YAK! Apa-apaan kau Kim Heechul! Kau bilang aku apa? Namja aneh, berkepala besar yang babo?" Heechul tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "YAK! Tidak sopan kau!"

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Ribut sekali" ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya

Ryeowook yang merasa tidak enak, langsung menengahi "Sudahlah oppa. Eonnie, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja seperti Yesung oppa. Tapi, setiap aku berada didekat oppa, aku jadi merasa hangat dan nyaman" jawab Ryeowook jujur, sembari tersenyum tulus. Yesung yang mendengarnya, tersenyum tulus kepada Ryeowook

"Kau memang yeoja yang baik Wookie. Tidak salah kalau Yesung menyukaimu" ucap Heechul

"Oh iya Wookie, kau belum tau orang-orang disini kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk, "Orang yang sedang mendengarkan lagu itu Donghae atau kau bisa memanggilnya Hae, lalu orang yang membaca buku itu Siwon, kemudian yang sedaritadi bermain psp itu Kyuhyun panggil saja dia Kyu. Dan dia, namjachinguku Hankyung" ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk satu-persatu orang disitu.

o0o

"MWO? Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan temannya Yesung sunbae?" teriak Hyukjae

"Eonnie tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak kan bisa." Ucap Ryeowook kepada Hyukjae sebal. Saat ini Ryeowook, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin sedang berada dikantin.

"Hehehe.. Mian" cengir Hyukjae

"Terus Wookie, mereka orangnya gimana?" Tanya Sungmin, mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mereka orangnya cuek, tapi tidak dengan Chullie eonnie. Dia baik sekali" Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin

"Jinjja? Setauku Heechul sunbae itu yang paling galak, dia yeojachingunya Hankyung sunbae kan?" kali ini Hyukjae yang bertanya

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Aniya, Chullie eonnie orang yang baik. Nde, Chullie eonnie memang yeojachingunya Hankyung oppa"

**Kkrriinggg… kkrriinggg…**

"Sudah bel, kajja kita kekelas" ajak Sungmin kepada kedua sahabatnya

0o0

"Eonnie, mianhae.. aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Aku sudah janji, sepulang sekolah aku akan ketempat teman-temannya Yesung oppa" Ryeowook menunduk menyesal, dia takut kalau-kalau kedua eonnie nya akan marah kepadanya.

"Gwaenchana Wookie" Sungmin mengelus rambut Ryeowook, "Kalau begitu cepat kau kesana, aku dan Hyukkie akan segera pulang" lanjut Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Sekali lagi mianhae eon.." Ryeowook mulai berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dan Hyukjae. "Annyeong.." teriak Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya, sebelum dia berbelok ketikungan yang ada dilorong itu.

Author PoV end

Ryeowook PoV

"Annyeong…" sapaku kepada semua yang ada diruangan itu. kulihat mereka hanya memangdangku sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Kulihat Yesung oppa mendekatiku lalu tersenyum, "Oppa.." panggilku.

"Nde chagi? Oppa seneng kamu mau datang kesini.." aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk

"Wookie kan sudah janji oppa, kalau Wookie sudah janji, akan Wookie tepati" aku tersenyum. Setelah itu, aku dan oppa mengobrol. Sesekali aku tertawa mendengar cerita lucu oppa. Dia ternyata mempunyai kura-kura darat yang diberinya nama Ddangkkoma, katanya sih biar tidak bosan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia malah jadi semakin bosan. Yesung oppa sepertinya memiliki dua kepribadian, terkadang dia menjadi namja datar dan juga dingin. Tapi terkadang pula, seperti saat ini, dia menjadi seperti namja yang lucu

Oh ya, aku kesini kan karena janji kepada Chullie eonnie. Tapi, dimana eonnie ya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Aku celingukan (?) mencari Chullie eonnie, "Wookie, kau mencari siapa? Apa kau mencari Chullie?" aku mengangguk masih dengan celingukan (?)

"Aku disini Wookie, apa kau mencariku?" aku tersentak, lalu menoleh kesamping. Kulihat Chullie eonnie dan namjachingunya –Hankyung baru masuk. "Eon, lama ya? Tadi eon ada urusan dengan Hannie"

Aku mengangguk, "Gwaenchana eon, lagiankan ada Yesung oppa" setelah itu, aku dan Chullie eonnie mengobrol berdua asyik

"Hey! Kalian berdua. Kalian mengacuhkanku" aku menoleh, kulihat Yesung oppa cemberut dengan tampang bête. Haha, wajah oppa benar-benar lucu.

"Mianhae"

"Gwaenchana, kajja kita pulang" Yesung oppa menarik tanganku seenaknya. Huft.. Yesung oppa memang selalu seenaknya.

0o0

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah hari ini aku akan menemui oppa. Sudah semenjak dua minggu yang lalu setiap harinya aku begitu. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan kesana.

"Annyeong.." kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam. Aku celingukkan, dimana oppa? Kenapa dia tidak ada?

"Annyeong juga Wookie.." jawab Chullie eonnie, "Kau mencari Yesung?" aku mengangguk, "Dia tidak ada dari tadi. Entahlah dia dimana" aku mengangguk. Huft.. Buat apa aku disini? Membosankan, oppa tidak ada, eonnie juga sedang asyik (?) pacaran. Aissh.. Jinjja

"ANDWEE… AKU KALAH" kulirik Kyuhyun oppa yang sedang teriak, dari mukanya sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Kyu, bisakah kau tidak berisik?" ucap Siwon oppa tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Kyu oppa

"Hyung, kau tau. Aku kalah hyung, AKU KALAH!"

"Biasa aja kali Kyu" kali ini Donhae oppa yang menjawab

"Tapi hyung.."

"CHO KYUHYUN.. BISAKAH KAU TIDAK TERIAK? KAU SANGAT MENGGANGGU" teriak Chullie eonnie marah. Aku jadi bingung, perasaan malah teriakan Chullie eonnie deh yang mengganggu? =,=

"Annyeong Wookie.." sapa Kyu oppa kepadaku

"A-annyeong juga oppa" jawabku sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara padaku..

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanyanya padaku, aku juga bingung dimana ya dia? Kenapa dari tidak ada juga

"Mollayo" aku menaikkan kedua bahuku, tidak tahu.

"Wookie, apa yeoja yang seperti kelinci itu temanmu?" siapa yang dia maksud? Kelinci? Jangan-jangan..  
>"Iya, yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu.." ooh.. Bilang kah dari tadi, aku mengangguk, kenapa dia menanyakannya? Apa Kyu oppa mengenalnya? Tapi dimana?<p>

"Neomu aegyeo" hah? Apa yang Kyu oppa bilang? Aegyeo? Maksud Kyu oppa siapa? Minnie eonnie? Kalau dia memang tidak usah dibilangin juga, Minnie eonnie kan memang imut. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, Kyu oppa bilang Minnie eonnie imut. Mencurigakan, apa mungkin Kyu oppa menyukainya?

Kyu oppa menyeringai, "Kau benar Wookie" eh, maksudnya benar apa? Apa benar kalau..

**Brakk… **

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu yang dibanting, dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat Yesung oppa masuk dengan wajah yang lebam. "Oppa…" aku berlari kearahnya, sambil membantunya berjalan. "Oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan sampai wajah oppa jadi lebam begini? Apa oppa berkelahi?"

"Nde" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum. Kuhela nafas dengan berat, aku jadi bingung, apa berkelahi itu adalah suatu kewajiban baginya? Padahal akhir-akhir ini oppa sudah jarang berkelahi

Ryeowook PoV end

Author PoV

"Oppa, kanapa sih oppa hobi sekali berkelahi? Aku tidak suka oppa berkelahi.." ujar Ryeowook

"Sudahlah Wookie.." Yesung menjawab malas

"Tapi oppa, Wookie benar-benar tidak suka kalau oppa berkelahi! Lihatlah wajah oppa jadi begini kan!" ucap Ryeowook, kesal

"Sudahlah Wookie, bisakah kau diam! Aku benar-benar lelah!" untuk pertama kalinya Yesung membentak Ryeowook. Ryeowook lalu menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ryeowook lalu menghela nafas berat, "Sudahlah, kalau begitu biar Wookie obati" Ryeowook berdiri, " Apa ada yang punya kotak obat?"

"Anni" jawab Donghae singkat, Ryeowook mengangguk. Lalu kembali duduk menghadap Yesung

"Oppa tunggu disini dulu ne. wookie mau kekelas dulu mengambil kotak obat" Ryeowook berdiri hendak pergi

**Grepp **

Yesung menahan tangannya, "Disini saja"

"Keundae, wajah oppa terluka.." Ryeowook menatap Yesung memelas, "Jebal oppa, ijinkan Wookie mengobati oppa.."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kekelas mu" Yesung berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar, tapi sebelum sampai pintu, Ryeowook menghentikannya

Ryeowook menatap wajah Yesung yang lebam, "Oppa, tapi kau masih sakit.." tapi, Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan –aku-ikut-atau-tidak-sama-sekali. "Nde, baiklah"

00

Ryeowook mengobati wajah Yesung dengan hati-hati, diambilnya alcohol lalu diusapkannya diwajah Yesung. "Aou.. Pelan-pelan Wookie, sakit tau" ringis Yesung

"Mianhae, Wookie sudah mencoba pelan-pelan" ucap Ryeowook disela-sela dia mengobati Yesung. "Oppa, mianhae. Bukannya Wookie mau sok ngatur oppa. Atau ngelarang-ngelarang oppa" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, "Bukannya Wookie ngelarang oppa untuk berkelahi. Tapi Wookie, cuman tidak mau kalau oppa nantinya, jadi memiliki banyak musuh" dipandanginya wajah Yesung, "Wookie juga tidak mau, kalau oppa terluka seperti ini. Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan" lanjutnya, "Mianhae"

Yesung terkejut, dia merasa benar-benar bukan pacar yang baik. "Mian Wookie, bukan begitu maksud oppa. Maksud oppa_" Yesung bingung harus bicara apa, ditariknya Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. "Wookie, oppa sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Dilepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, lalu menatapnya. "Jangan bicara begitu lagi, ne. oppa janji, kalau oppa tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, "Yakseo?" Yesung mengangguk, kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Ryeowook

"Yakseo"

00

Tbc

.

.jadi juga akhirnya chapter 3.. Mungkin next chapter bakalan lama, hehe...

.

Mind to REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : YOU

Rate : T

Pairing : Yewook

Author : Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia

Genre : Romance, friendship

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri

Ryeowook PoV

"Aku pulang.." teriakku. Hening. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Dimana eomma? Biasanya selalu ada eomma. Apa eomma tidur? Atau jalan? *Iih, wookie nanya mulu, cek ndiri napa?*

Sebaiknya aku cari eomma dulu. "Eomma…" ceklek.. kubuka pintu kamar orang tuaku, tidak ada eomma disini. Apa eomma didapur? Tapi kok ga ada suaranya sih? Aku cek aja deh.

"Eomma…" didapur juga tidak ada. Dimana sih eomma?

Ah, aku haus, aku mau minum dulu

"Hah? Kertas apa ini?" gumamku

'Wookie chagi, mian eomma tidak sempat bilang. Eomma dan appa akan ke Canada, mungkin sampai dua minggu kedepan, eomma sama appa tidak bisa dirumah. Mianhae chagi.

-Teukie Eomma-'

Yah.. berarti selama dua minggu kedepan aku dirumah sendiri dong… telpon eonniedul aja ah, suruh dia nemenin aku

Kutekan nomor hp Hyukkie eonnie.. tidak butuh waktu lama untuk diangkat

"Yeoboseyo"

"…."

"Wookie dirumah sendiri eon"

"…."

"Eon nginep disini ya, sama Minnie eonnie."

"….."

"Ok, gomawo eon"

Untunglah Hyukkie eon mau, lebih baik aku siapkan makan malam dulu.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong…

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku kedepan pintu, "Eonnie, kajja masuk" ucapku setelah membukakan pintu. "Eonnie sudah makan malam?" kulihat mereka berdua menggeleng, baguslah kalau begitu. "Kalau begitu, kajja kita makan. Aku sudah memasak cukup banyak"

"Eonyyi, jajigan nyinep dijini? (Eonnie, jadikan nginap disini?" tanyaku disela-sela makan

"Hahahahahha….." aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, kenapa eonniedul ketawa? Emang ada yang lucu?

"Eonnie, waeyo?"

"Aniya, Wookie kalau mau bicara selesaikan dulu makanmu.. haha"ujar Hyukkie eonnie, yang disusul dengan tawa yang membahana (?). huft.. menyebalkan

"Mian Wookie, ne kita berdua jadi kok nginep disini" ucap Minnie eonnie, sambil menahan tawanya

Lalu kita bertiga pun masuk dalam obrolan yang panjang (?)

Ryeowook PoV end

.

-o0o-

.

Author PoV

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kepergian orang tua Ryeowook ke Canada, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk selalu menginap dirumah Ryeowook untuk menemaninya.

"Ehm Wookie, nanti malam kan kita hanya berdua. Jadi kau harus masak yang banyak, ne!" perintah Hyukjae sambil cengengesan

"Hmm, gimana ya?" Ryeowook pura-pura berfikir, "Baiklah"

'Bwara mr. simple simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo  
>Bwara miss. Simple simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (SJ Call!)'<p>

Handphone Hyukjae tiba-tiba berbunyi. Klik.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…."

"Ne eomma"

"….."

"Ne"

"Ada apa eon?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah Hyukjae selesai menelpon

"Eomma bilang, aku disuruh menemani belanja. Jadi sepertinya hari ini aku juga tidak bisa menginap dirumahmu Wookie" ucap Hyukjae menyesal, "Mianhae"

Ryeowook tersenyum "Gwaenchana eon, lagian aku juga udah besar.. hehe" yah, Ryeowook memang sedikit kecewa, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin memaksakan? Akhirnya Ryeowook pulang kerumah dengan langkah gontai

.

.

"Huh, terpaksa deh malam ini aku makan sendiri" Ryeowook mendengus kesal, "Tapi biarlah"

Saat Ryeowook akan makan, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya

**Tok.. tok.. tok…**

"Siapa yang datang? Apa jangan-jangan…" Ryeowook segera beranjak membukakan pintu dengan berbinar-binar

"Eonnie tida-, omona oppa!" pekik Ryeowook kaget, Ryeowook fikir yang datang adalah Hyukjae atau Sungmin –sahabatnya . "Oppa ngapain kesini?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Emang tidak boleh, namjachingumu yang tampan ini kerumahmu?" ucap Yesung dengan narsisnya, "Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Tanya Yesung yang mulai pegal berdiri didepan pintu terus

"Eh- ayo masuk oppa" ajak Ryeowook, lalu mereka berdua masuk kerumah Ryeowook

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali Wookie? Dimana Teukie ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi?" Tanya Yesung yang bingung melihat keadaan rumah Ryeowook yang sepi.

Ryeowook cemberut, "Mereka berdua pergi ke Canada"

"Kau hanya sendiri?"

"Kemarin-kemarin sih ada Hyukkie eon sama Minnie eon yang nemenin aku" Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Tapi mereka ada acara sama keluarganya, jadi hari ini Wookie sendiri deh" ucaj Ryeowook cemberut

"Kalau begitu hari ini biar sama aku saja"

"Jinjjayo oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook senang,

"Ne, masa iya malam minggu seperti ini sendiri"

"Iyey… gomawo oppa. Kalau begitu kita makan yuk, Wookie hari ini masak banyak" Ryeowook menarik Yesung kemeja makan

…o0o…

"Oppa, ireona.." Ryeowook membangunkan Yesung, dengan menggoyang-goyangkan (?) tubuh Yesung, tapi Yesung tetap tak bergeming. "OPPA… IREONA!" teriak Ryeowook tepat ditelinga Yesung

Yesung yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya terbangun, "Akhh.. Wookie berisik sekali sih" dia menatap Ryeowook kesal, sambil mengusap telinganya yang panas akibat teriakan Ryeowook "Ini kan hari minggu" ujarnya hendak tidur lagi

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Oppa…"

Yesung akhirnya menyerah, "Ya ya, baiklah"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Kalau begitu oppa mandilah dulu, biar aku siapkan sarapan" ujarnya penuh semangat

.

.

"Eotteokhae ?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Ehm.. makananmu selalu enak Wookie" ucapan Yesung membuat wajah Ryeowook merona seketika

"Gomawo oppa" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Sudah tak perlu malu seperti itu! masakanmu memang enak kok" puji Yesung lagi, "Sesudah ini kau ikut aku ne!" perintah Yesung

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita mau kemana oppa?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja" Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook, kemudian mereka pergi menggunakan motor Yesung.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook saat ini sudah berada di depan Lotte World, menunggu gerbang loketnya dibuka. Wajar saja, mereka terlalu semangat sehingga datang sebelum Lotte World itu sendiri dibuka.

Saat pintu dibuka, mereka dan beberapa pengunjung lain segera mengantri tiket, lalu memasuki Lotte World itu

"Kajja kita coba semua permainan yang ada disini" seru Ryeowook semangat

"Wookie, ayo kita coba permainan itu.." tunjuk Yesung pada wahana olang aling, Ryeowook yang awalnya semangat menelan ludahnya ngeri

"Naik ini oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

Yesung mengangguk, "Kajja Wookie, kita mengantri tiketnya" ajak Yesung. Ryeowook mau tak mau, terpaksa mengikuti Yesung

.

Selama diatas wahana Ryeowook hanya memejamkan mata sambil berkomat-kamit(?) sama sekali tidak berani menatap apapun. Yesung yang sesekali mencuri pandang (?) ke Ryeowook tampak khawatir melihat Ryeowook seperti itu

Akhirnya wahana itu selesai juga, Ryeowook turun dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Yesung menghampirinya, lalu tersenyum "Wookie, seharusnya kalau kau takut bilang. Kita kan bisa mencoba wahana lain"

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, "Mian oppa, Wookie takut ketinggian"

Yesung tersenyum manis, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Yesung

"Mianhae, habisnya Wookie merasa Oppa terlihat begitu bersemangat"

Yesung mengacak (?) rambut lurus Ryeowook, "Buat apa minta maaf? Sudahlah kalau begitu kita coba wahana lain"

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencoba wahana yang tidak memacu adrenalin alias biasa-biasa saja

"Oh ya Wookie, gimana kalau kita naik bianglala itu?" Tanya Yesung

"Hemm ne" jawab Ryeowook agak ragu, melihat bianglala yang tingginya -wow-

Mereka berdua lalu mengantri tiket sebelum menaiki wahana tersebut.

Saat berada didalam bianglala, Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya –takut-

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook menutup mata tersenyum, "Wookie coba buka deh matamu!" tapi Ryeowook tetap bergeming, "Ayolah.. " pinta Yesung

Ryeowook akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, perlahan-lahan meski masih agak agak takut, sampai matanya terbuka sempurna. "Wah, indahnya.." puji Ryeowook.

Dari atas bianglala ini, kita dapat melihat keindahan kota Seoul, mulai dari gedung-gedung perkantoran, taman, sekolah, bahkan namsan tower pun bisa dilihat dari atas sini. *Author ngarang bebas*

.

.

"Gomawo oppa, Wookie senaaaanggg sekali hari ini" ujar Ryeowook semangat

" Maaf mengganggu, tuan mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang waitress memotong pembicaraan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu restaurant yang tak jauh dari Lotte World

"Wookie mau milkshake coklat aja" ujar Ryeowook

"Kalau begitu milkshake coklat dua" Waitress itu kemudia mencatat pesanan Ryeowook dan Yesung kemudian beranjak menuju dapur

"Oppa tau, sudah lama sekali Wookie tidak ke taman bermain, Wookie benar-benar senang" ujar Ryeowook berbinar-binar. Yesung yang mendengarnya tersenyum, lalu mengacak (?) rambut Ryeowook

"Oppa juga senang kalau kamu senang"

.

"Wookie kajja kita pulang, sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan" saat ini memang cuaca kota Seoul sedang mendung

Mereka kemudian segera menaiki motor untuk pulang, tapi belum separuh (?) jalan tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur (?) kota Seoul. Mereka terpaksa memakirkan motor mereka, lalu berteduh didalam box telepon.

Ryeowook memeluk kedua lututnya, lalu menaruh dagunya diatas lutut tersebut "Berrr…" digosok-gosokan kedua tangannya, untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang dirasanya

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook kedinginan, segera melepas jaket yang dipakainya, lalu memasangkannya ditubuh mungil Ryeowook. Membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan baju tipis

Ryeowook tersentak

DEG..

DEG..

Jantung Ryeowook tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat, "O-oppa?" ditatapnya Yesung yang tersenyum padanya. "A-apa yang oppa lakukan?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum

"A-apa oppa tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi

Yesung menggeleng, "Aniya"

"Tapi kan oppa Cuma menggunakan baju tipis?" Ryeowook benar-benar khawatir, "Bagaimana kalau oppa sakit?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Gwaenchana" ditatapnya Ryeowook lalu tersenyum "Lagian aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dicuaca sedingin ini"

"Lagipula daripada kamu yang sakit, lebih baik aku yang sakit" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Yesung, "Tapi, tenang saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa sakit, haha"

.

Ryeowook kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung, lalu tangan Yesung mulai mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang. Diiringi dengan musik dari rintikan (?) hujan, membuat suasana terkesan sangat romantis

"Gomawo oppa"

Tanpa sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu, mereka berpandangan cukup lama, perlahan Yesung mulai mempersempit jarak yang ada. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, Ryeowook terkejut sesaat, tapi tak lama dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Yesung yang melihat tak ada perlawanan dari Ryeowook, mulai melumat bibir Ryeowook, dijilat dan dihisap bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook. Ciuman mereka pun semakin lama semakin panas, ditariknya tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah itu digigitnya bibir bawah Ryeowook meminta akses lebih, "Eungh.." Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, Yesung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan

Yesung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook, menjelajahi gua hangat disana. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus menghentikan ciuman panjang mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Saranghae" ucap Yesung setelah melepas tautan mereka

"Na-nado saranghae" Ryeowook menunduk, terlihat sekali kalau wajahnya merah padam. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua, hanya suara rintikan hujanlah yang terdengar, sampai hujan reda.

Tbc

.

.

a/n

huwaa…. Akhr'a apdet jga,, fiuh~  
>Adkh yg msh ingat dgn ni epep? Kea'a ga T_T<br>Part ini garing bgt pasti…  
>Mianhae apdet lama,, soal'a author lgi kena pnyakit M2M, v bkn M2M pnyanyi lo…<br>melainkan Males mengetik =,=  
>Author jga lgi sering"a UH TT_TT<br>Author Malah curcol =,=

Ok kalo gtu kita bales review

Eternal Clouds : ada sibum ga ya? Ntahlah, liat ntar'a ajj.. Trgntung mood author

Ostreichweiz : Manis? Emang prnh ngejilat? xD. Iya Wookie bener" polos. Hanchul emang jago ngegombal.. kan author yg ajarin…

JiYoo861015 : Iya,, Yesung knapa coba pake kelahi ? author yg buat aja gtw knapa..

Adakah masih yg mau ngeREVIEW epep abal ini?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : YOU

Pairing : Yewook

Genre : Romance, friendship

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje, ngebosenin, garing, dll

Disclaimer : Yesung cuman punya Wookie, bgitu pula sbaliknya.

Tanpa Yesung dan Ryeowook sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat , dengan wajah merah menahan amarah,. "Shit! Awas kau Kim Ryeowook!"

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul, tampak beberapa orang sedang berlalu-lalang dengan hati yang damai. Tak terkecuali yeoja satu ini. Yeoja dengan kaus kaki biru-putih, senada dengan warna sepatu dan tas yang dipakainya, tak lupa rambutnya yang biasanya diurai kini dikuncir kuda (?), membuatnya tampak manis. Yeoja itu sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya –tepatnya- kelas kedua sahabatnya dengan ceria, sesekali terdengar dia bersenandung (?), senyum cerah (?) pun tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya

"Pagi eonniedul.." sapanya ceria setelah sampai dikelas sahabatnya. Yeoja itu segera menuju kursi didepan Hyukjae

"Pagi juga Wookie" balas Hyukjae dan Sungmin bersamaan kepada yeoja itu, yang tak lain adalah Wookie alias Ryeowook, sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Wae geurae? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali" Tanya Sungmin bingung, sementara yang ditanya, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje (?)

"Min, apa Wookie sudah gila gara-gara kita beberapa hari ini tidak bisa menemani Wookie dirumahnya?" bisik Hyukjae kepada Sungmin, tapi entah karna Hyukjae yang berbisiknya terlalu keras (?) atau kuping Ryeowook memang terlalu tajam. Ryeowook dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Hyukjae bisikkan ke Sungmin

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Wookie tidak gila eon"

"Hah? Bagaimana Wookie bisa tau apa yang aku bisikkan padamu Min?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos

"Pabbo! Semua orang juga bisa dengar kalau ada yang berbisik senyaring (?) itu!" Sungmin bersungut kesal atas kepabboan dan kelolaan (?) sahabatnya itu

Ryeowook terkikik "Kekeke…. Sudahlah eon" Ryeowook kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya "Gwaenchana, Wookie hanya sangat bahagia"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae dan Sungmin antusias

"Kemarin Wookie dan Yesung oppa jalan berdua, lalu_" Ryeowook pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Terus Yesung oppa mengajak Wookie berman di Lotte World, makan ice cream, trus banyak lagi deh" ujar Ryeowook sambil kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, senyuman manis terus mengembang di bibirnya

"Jinjjayo?" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukjae

"Berarti kalian kemarin berkencan ya? Eciye…" Goda Sungmin dan Hyukjae, membuat yeoja bertubuh mungil itu menunduk malu. Semburat merah tampak jelas dipipi putihnya

Hyukjae dan Sungmin terus saja menggoda Ryeowook, membuat wajah yeoja itu kian merona

"YA!… eon berhenti menggoda Wookie, Wookie kan malu" ucapan polos Ryeowook, membuat Sungmin dan Hyukjae tertawa

"Hahaha..kau polos sekali" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya imut atas perkataan Sungmin

**Kkrriinggg…. Kkrriingggg…..**

"Sudahlah, Wookie mau kekelas dulu. Annyeong eonniedul" Ryeowook kembali kekelasnya setelah mendengar bunyi bel

"Istirahat nanti kita kekelasmu ya" teriak Hyukjae kepada Ryeowook

"Sip.." Ryeowook mengacungkan (?) ibu jarinya seraya berlari menuju kelasnya

.

.

**Krriinggg…. Krriinnggg….. ***perasaan cepet bgt ya, baru aja tdi bel masuk skarang udah bel pulang lagi =,=*

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid SM High School segera menyimpuni semua buku pelajarannya, tak terkecuali Ryeowook

Setelah selesai menyimpuni seluruh bukunya, Ryeowook segera bergegas menuju kegudang –tempat biasa Yesung dan temannya berkumpul-

"Annyeong semua.." sapa Ryeowook kepada semua yang ada disitu, tapi semuanya hanya melihat sekilas, dan mulai melanjutkan urusan masing-masing, 'Dingin sekali' batin Ryeowook

"Annyeong juga Wookie" Ryeowook segera mendatangi Yesung

.

"Mianhae Wookie, sepertinya oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucap Yesung menyesal, "Aku ada urusan" jelasnya

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Gwaenchana oppa. Wookie biasa pulang sendiri kok" Ryeowook pun segera meninggalkan Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya

Setelah memastikan Yesung telah pergi, seorang yeoja berambut blond menghampiri Ryeowook, yeoja itu menghadang langkah Ryeowook lalu menatap Ryeowook sinis

Ryeowook memandang yeoja itu bingung, "Ada apa sunbae?"

Author PoV end

Ryeowook PoV

Mau apa sunbae itu? kenapa dia mengahalangi jalanku?

"Ada apa sunbae?" yeoja itu hanya mentapku dengan tatapan sinisnya. Hei, apa salahku? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

"Jauhi Yesung oppa"

maksud yeoja ini apa? Kenapa dia suruh aku menjauhi Yesung oppa? Memangnya siapa dia coba? "Mak-maksud sunbae?"

"Cih, tidak usah pura-pura bodoh Kim Ryeowook" ucapnya sinis

Ada apa sih dengan yeoja ini? Aku semakin bingung "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud sunbae apa?"

Yeoja itu kembali menatapku sinis, "Jauhi Yesung oppa! Putuskan hubungan kalian!"

Mwo? Apa yeoja ini bilang? Putuskan Yesung oppa? Andwae.. seenaknya saja, mana mungkin aku mau "Andwae" ucapku tegas

"Neo! Kubilang jauhi Yesung oppa!" geram sunbae itu

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Yesung oppa?" tanyaku berusaha menutupi ketakutanku

Yeoja itu melihatku dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan menilai. "Cih, kau itu tidak pantas bersama Yesung oppa! Lihat saja dirimu! Semua orang juga tahu, kalau yeoja sepertimu tidak pantas bersama Yesung oppa!" yeoja itu menatapku tajam, membuatku bergidik "Jauhi Yesung oppa!"

Perkataan yeoja itu membuat hatiku sakit, apa benar yang dikatakannya? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk Yesung oppa? Hei Wookie, kenapa kau harus mendengar yeoja itu? Aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri kalau aku memang pantas denga Yesung oppa! Lagi pula buat apa aku harus mendengarkan apa kata orang?

Kuberanikan menatap yeoja itu, "Aku tidak peduli" kutatap wajah yeoja itu tajam, "Lagipula siapa sunbae? Sunbae juga bukan siapa-siapanya Yesung oppa kan? Jadi sunbae tidak punya hak untuk melarangku dekat-dekat Yesung oppa!"

Entah keberanian darimana aku dapat mengatakan itu semua kepada yeoja ini

"Neo!" ucapnya geram, dia hendak melayangkan tangannya menampar pipiku. Tapi dengan gesit aku menahan tangan yeoja itu

"Sunbae, sebagai seorang yeoja tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan" ucapku lalu melepaskan tangan yeoja itu. aku benar-benar bingung, dapat nyali dari mana sehingga bisa membuatku berani melawan yeoja itu

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu padaku! Kim Ryeowook" geram yeoja itu, lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan menghentakkan kakinya

-o0o-

Saat ini aku, Sungmin eonnie, dan Hyukjae eonnie tengah beristirahat dikantin. Kami tengah makan dengan nikmatnya. Tiba-tiba ekor mataku melihat seorang yeoja –tidak mkasudnya empat orang yeoja- tengah memasuki kantin.

"Eonnie.." panggil ku agak ragu

"Hmm?" Tanya Minnie eonnie dan Hyukkie eonnie

"A-apa.." aku sedikit ragu, apa aku harus menanyakan siapa yeoja itu pada mereka? Kalau mereka bertanya macam-macam seperti saat aku menanyakan Yesung oppa dulu gimana? Tapi aku sangat penasaran..

"Wookie, wae?" Tanya Minnie eonnie menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Hah.. sebaiknya aku Tanya saja, aku benar-benar penasaran. "Eonnie tau siapa yeoja yang berambut blond disana itu?" kutunjuk yeoja blond yang kemarin menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Yesung oppa.

"Oh dia Park Sunyoung, tapi biasanya sih dia dipanggil Luna" jelas Hyukjae eonnie.

Aku menangguk paham, ternyata yeoja itu Luna sunbae. "Waeyo?" Tanya Minnie eonnie

"Dia.." haruskah aku memberitahu mereka? Hah sudahlah biarkan saja. "Kemarin Luna sunbae mendatangiku"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Minnie eonnie

Aku menundukkan kepala "Dia.. dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Yesung oppa" ucapku pelan

"MWO? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" Tanya Hyukkie eonnie, aku hanya menggeleng. Kulihat Luna sunbae telah pergi dari kantin, syukurlah. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Minnie eonnie, dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"Cih beraninya dia melabrak (?) Wookie, awas saja Luna itu. akan kuberi pelajaran" Hyukjae eonnie berdiri dari kursinya

"Andwae eon" tolakku, aku tidak ingin mereka sampai terlibat masalah gara-gara aku

Mereka menatapku heran, "Waeyo? Dia sudah berani berbuat seenaknya (?) kepadamu. Dia pikir dia siapa?" geram Hyukkie eonnie hendak pergi mendatangi Luna sunbae

Kutahan tangannya, "Jangan eon, jebal. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah"

Hyukkie eonnie menatapku, "Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan Wookie" ucapnya lembut

Aku menunduk "Tetap saja, aku tidak ingin eonnie terlibat masalah hanya karna masalah kecil seperti ini"

"Wookie benar Hyukkie, kau jangan bertindak gegabah seperti itu." tambah Minnie eonnie

Hyukkie eonnie tersenyum, lalu kembali duduk "Kau memang baik Wookie"

.

.

**Krriinggg… krriinggg….**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku harus segera bergegas menyimpuni semua bukuku. Hari ini aku dan Minnie eonnie berencana untuk menemani Hyukkie eonnie latihan dance, karena Hyukkie eon akan mengikuti audisi dance sebentar lagi

Eh, itu Minnie eon. Segera saja kuhampiri Minnie eon didepan kelasku "Eon jadikan?"

"Tentu saja, kajja" kita berdua pun mulai jalan ke aula club dance tempat Hyukkie eon latihan

Ryeowook PoV end

Author PoV

Sesampainya mereka di aula tempat latihan Hyukjae, mereka segera menghampiri Hyukjae. "annyeong eon" sapa Ryeowook

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Kalian datang?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, masa kita tega melihat teman kita yang paling manis ini latihan sendiri?" Hyukjae tersenyum, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya

"Makanya, eon harus berlatih yang serius agar bisa menang. Ok!" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabat yang lebih muda setahun dari dirinya itu

"OK"

Hyukjae pun mulai meliuk-liukkan (?) tubuhnya, membentuk gerakan yang indah

.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga –ah lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang nge-dance dengan lincahnya itu. seulas senyum terukir dari orang itu.

.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berdua pun duduk bersandar dilantai. Melihat Hyukjae yang sedang meliukan badannya

**Ddrrtt…. Ddrrrtttt….**

Handphone Ryeowook tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

'From : Yesung oppa  
>Wookie kenapa kau tidak datang?'<p>

Omona.. aku lupa bilang

'To : Yesung oppa  
>Oppa, hari ini Wookie harus menemani Hyukkie eon latihan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang.<br>Mianhae'

Send

Tak lama ada balasan pesan dari Yesung

**Ddrrtt… ddrrttt…**

'From : Yesung oppa  
>Oh, yasudah'<p>

Ryeowook kembali mengetik pesan balasan untuk Yesung

'To : Yesung oppa  
>Sekali lagi mianhae oppa ^^'<p>

Send

Ryeowook menghela nafas, kemudian melirik kearah Hyukjae yang sedang istirahat, sambil mengelap keringatnya menggunakan handuk "Ini eon, Wookie bawakan minum" Ryeowook melemparkan minuman isotonic yang dibawanya kearah Hyukjae

Hyukjae segera meminum isotonic yang diberikan Ryeowook "Gomawo Wookie"

"Ne cheonma"

"Hari ini sampai sini aja, kajja kita pulang" ajak Hyukjae

Mereka bertiga lalu keluar dari tempat latihan

"Ehmm, eonniedul Wookie pulang sendiri saja ya" ujar Ryeowook sedikit ragu

"Ne, gomawoyo Wookie sudah menemani aku" ucap Hyukjae

"Ne, Wookie duluan ya eon" teriak Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu gudang, "Annyeong.." dia mulai celingukkan (?) mencari keberadaan Yesung, 'dimana Yesung oppa?' batinnya.

Heechul yang melihat Ryeowook terus celingukkan (?) mendatanginya, "Yesung sedang tidak ada disini" dia menatap Ryeowook

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Oh.. Gomawo eon, kalau begitu Wookie pulang dulu ne" pamit Ryeowook

"Hati-hati" Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu mengangguk

.

Dikoridor yang sepi itu, terlihat Ryeowook tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah karena langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, kini berubah menjadi hitam, mendung yang kapan saja dapat berubah menjadi hujan

Ryeowook semakin mempercepat langkahnya, saat dibelokan koridor tidak sengaja dia melihat kearah kelas. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya melihat pandangan yang ada dikelas itu. Pemandangan yang membuat Ryeowook lemas seketika

Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya tengah berciuman dengan yeoja lain. Ryeowook mematung, ingin sekali dia pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kakinya seperti mati rasa.

Tes..

Tes..

Airmata turun dari mata indah Ryeowook, membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan, ditekan dada kirinya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, rasa sakitnya tetap tidak berkurang. "op-oppa.. hiks.. be-benarkah hiks itu Yesung hiks oppa hiks?" Tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa

Dia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat yang membuat hatinya hancur

Dia terus berjalan menerobos hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

.Sakit.

.Sakit sekali.

.

.

Tbc

.

a/n

Masih adkh yg inget ama ni epep?  
>Garing ya? Apa tambah ngebosenin?<br>Mianhae lama apdet ^^v  
>Soal'a author abal ini lagi sibuk bgt.. *Sok sibuk =,=*<br>banyak banget tugas dari guru, padahal udah selese ulangan =,=  
>*Ga ada yang nanya*<p>

.

Ok, it's time to review reply

Eternal Clouds :

Ini udah lanjut, mianhae lama ^^v

ParkChoChoiKimLeeShinTan :

Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo mau baca

jung hana cassie :

Mianhae lama. Naik rating? Haha,, ga tau deh

loppyloppy :

Wookie emang polos banget. Mianhae apdet lama

JiYoo861015 :

SeSuju, mereka berdua memang innocent

Shin Hyu Ra :

Berat? Seberat apa? Beratan mana sama Shindong oppa? #plakk *Digeplak Shins friend*

Masih ada kah yang mau nge-REVIEW epep abal + gaje ini?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : YOU

Rate : T

Cast : Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie  
>Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung<br>Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin  
>Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie<br>and other cast

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik dri mereka sndiri

"Hiks.. hiks.. op-oppa be-benarkah hiks.. tadi itu hiks.. Yesung oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

.Menangis.

Hanya itu yang dilakukan Ryeowook sejak memasuki rumah tadi. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit hati, kecewa, kesal, dan merasa dikhianati. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka orang yang sangat dicintainya berbuat seperti itu. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir.

Ryeowook merasa hatinya benar-benar terluka, retak dan patah. Dicengkramnya pakaian sekolahnya tepat dibagian dada, berharap bisa mengurangi semua rasa sakit ini.

"Ap-apa hiks.. selama ini hiks.. oppa cuma hiks.. mempermainkanku saja?"

Ryeowook terus saja menangis tanpa mempedulikan seragam sekolahnya yang basah, karena sejak tadi belum digantinya. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli jikalau nantinya dia jatuh sakit. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat ini.

-o0o-

"Huh.. Wookie kemana sih? Kok dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan *emang hantu tidak kelihatan ^^v* ?" gumam Hyukjae "Apa dia sedang sibuk? Tapi sibuk apa coba? Ah sepertinya tidak mungkin"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin "Oh ya Min, apa kau tidak lihat Wookie?"

Sungmin mengaduk milk shake strawberry nya asal "Molla"

"Huwaa terus apa yang terjadi dengan Wookie? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Hyukjae mulai mendramatisir

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan "Sudahlah Hyuk, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Pulang sekolah nantikan kita bisa kerumah Wookie" saran Sungmin

Mata Hyukjae berbinar-binar "Wah, kau pintar juga Min. Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi ya?" Sungmin hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah lebay sahabatnya itu.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Bel rumah Ryeowook terus berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi si pemilik rumah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membukakan pintu dari tadi. Hal itu membuat kedua yeoja manis yang sedari tadi memencet bel rumah itu jadi bête sendiri.

"Wookie kemana sih? Dari tadi tidak dibukain" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dia memencet bel tapi tak kunjung dibuka.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kita kedalam saja langsung siapa tahu tidak dikunci?" ajak Sungmin. Sungmin memutar kenop pintu rumah Ryeowook dan VOILA rumah itu tidak dikunci, membuat Hyukjae cemberut 'tahu gitu lebih baik tidak usah mencet bel deh' batinnya

Kedua yeoja itu segera memasuki rumah Ryeowook 'sepi sekali?' pikir kedua yeoja manis itu. Hei, apa kalian lupa? Orang tua Ryeowook kan sedang pergi ke luar negeri, jelas saja kan jika rumah ini sepi?

**Ceklek **

Sungmin dan Hyukjae memasuki ruangan bernuansa ungu itu dengan pelan, "Omona Wookie, apa yang terjadi?" teriak Sungmin dan Hyukjae bersamaan. Kedua yeoja itu sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Ryeowook mengigil dengan wajah yang pucat. "Wookie gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin, ditepuk-tepuk pelan wajah Ryeowook

Sungmin menaruh punggung tangannya dikening Ryeowook, memeriksa suhu tubuh yeoja itu "Omona, suhu tubuh Wookie panas sekali" Sungmin dan Hyukjae benar-benar panik sekali mengetahui suhu tubuh Ryeowook setinggi itu "Hyukkie, ambilkan handuk dan air es cepat!" perintah Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang.

Sungmin begitu terkejut melihat Ryeowook masih mengenakan seragam sekolah 'kenapa Wookie masih mengenakan seragam sekolah?' batin Sungmin bingung. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu, yang lebih penting adalah kesembuhan Ryeowook. Segera digantinya seragam sekolah Ryeowook dengan kaos rumahan (?)

Hyukjae datang membawakan handuk dan sebaskom (?) air es, Sungmin dengan cekatan mengompres tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Sesekali digantinya kompresan itu jika sudah mongering #apadeh

"Engh.." lenguh Ryeowook, dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. "Eonnie?" Ryeowook terkejut melihat ada Sungmin dan Hyukjae dikamarnya 'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya. Ryeowook mencoba untuk duduk "Akh.." dia merasa kepalanya sakit sekali

"Sudahlah Wookie, jangan memaksakan untuk duduk" nasihat Sungmin

"A-apa yang eonnie lakukan disini?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung

Hyukjae tersenyum "Kami kesini karena dari tadi disekolah tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Lalu kami kerumahmu, eh taunya kau sedang sakit. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit?" jelas Hyukjae panjang kali lebar

Ryeowook tersenyum "Mianhae, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian"

Sungmin menepuk jidat Ryeowook pelan "Hei, kita ini kan sudah seperti saudara. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum "Gomawo eon"

"Wookie ada apa dengan matamu? Kenapa sembab sekali? Apa kau habis menangis?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Lihat saja mata Ryeowook saat ini, benar-benar bengkak dan sembab. Apa itu efek dari menangis semalaman?

"A-anou itu, Wookie ke-kemarin.."

"Hei, ada apa sih? Apa benar kau habis menangis?" Tebak Hyukjae seratus persen benar

Ryeowook jadi bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang ke Sungmin dan Hyukjae kalau kemarin dia melihat Yesung dan Luna ciuman? Oh ayolah, demi apapun tidak mungkin kan dia harus bilang seperti itu?

"A-anou itu.." Sungmin dan Hyukjae terus menatap Ryeowook menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya "Ke-kemarin Wookie cuma tidak bisa tidur aja. Makanya mata Wookie jadi sembab, iya benar karena itu" ujar Ryeowook gugup, terlihat sekali dari cara berbicara yang terputus-putus (?) kalau dia sedang berbohong

Hyukjae dan Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tajam "Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan Wookie?" Ryeowook yang ditatap seperti itu pun jadi semakin gugup.

"A-aniya" Ryeowook benar-benar gugup. Oh ayolah, siapa coba yang tidak gugup jika ditatap seperti maling yang tertangkap kering #plakk *ralat* basah tengah mencuri barang "Huft.. baiklah Wookie memang habis menangis" akhirnya Ryeowook bisa jujur juga, yah walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya "Mwo? Menangis? Siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis?" huh.. Sungmin dan Hyukjae benar-benar aneh, tadi dia memaksa Ryeowook untuk jujur kalau dia menangis, setelah Ryeowook bilang kalau dia menangis, Hyukjae dan Sungmin masih saja bertanya. Padahal kan dia yang memaksa ==" #Apadeh

"Anou tidak ada yang membuat Wookie nangis kok eon, Wookie ha-hanya merindukan eomma" jawab Ryeowook yang tentu saja bohong

Hyukjae mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Ryeowook, sementara Sungmin? Dia terlihat tidak percaya akan penuturan Ryeowook, dia merasa jika Ryeowook sedang berbohong. Tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, dia tak mau terlalu ikut campur sama kehidupan pribadi sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai mengobrol seperti biasa. Yah, setidaknya mengobrol seperti ini bisa membuat Ryeowook sedikit melupakan Yesung walau hanya sejenak.

.

"Eonnie tidak pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam, tapi Sungmin dan Hyukjae masih berada dirumahnya

Sungmin cemberut "Kau mengusir kita Wookie?" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya –imut-

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat "A-aniya bu-bukannya begitu, hanya saja inikan sudah lumayan malam" bela Ryeowook, dia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya ini salah sangka.

"Tapi kita kan masih ingin disini, kita ingin menginap!" protes Hyukjae

"Bukannya begitu, Wookie hanya tak ingin merepotkan eonniedul"

Sungmin mengelus rambut panjang Ryeowook, "Kau tidak merepotkan kami kok"

"Tapi_" belum sempat Ryeowook angkat bicara, terdengar bunyi dering ponsel dari saku blazer Hyukjae

'Nohchigo shipji anha dashineun anorgeot gata  
>So tell me what's up nae maeum gatgireur<br>Jogeumdo sumgiji anhgo jogem sarangseureopge  
>Jeonharrae nae mam ni nuneul bogo malhae so into you'<p>

Hyukjae segera membuka flip ponsel berwarna baby blue-nya, ditekannya tombol hijau lalu mulai mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Tapi eomma_"

"…"

"Ne"

Hyukjae memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi, dia menghela nafas berat "Wookie mianhae, aku sepertinya tidak bisa menginap. Eomma menyuruhku untuk pulang" ucap Hyukjae menyesal, padahal ingin sekali dia menemani Wookie disini.

Ryeowook tersenyum "Gwaenchana eon, lagi pula Wookie kan sudah menyuruh eonnie untuk pulang tadi" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin "Eon, temani Hyukkie eonnie pulang ne!"

"Ta-tapi akukan ingin menemanimu Wookie! Kenapa aku harus menamani Hyukkie? Lagi pula kau kan dirumah sendirian, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu" Tanya Sungmin bingung, 'padahal kan yang sakit dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia menyuruhku menemani Hyukkie?' batin Sungmin

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin memelas "Huh baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau Hyukkie ne!" Sungmin akhirnya mengalah juga

Ryeowook mengangguk "Hem, siap bos" dia menaruh tangannya dikepala, memberikan gerakan hormat

Hyukjae dan Sungmin tersenyum "Annyeong Wookie, hati-hati ne!" Hyukjae dan Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Ryeowook membalas itu dengan senyuman.

Sepeninggalan (?) Hyukjae dan Sungmin, senyum yang tadi mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya luntur sudah. Bayangan akan Yesung dan Luna sore kemarin terus menari-nari (?) diotaknya, bayangan itu terus bergerak seperti rekaman film yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk memutar. *Ribet amat dah bahasanya*

Setetes airmata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook, "Op-oppa hiks…" lirihnya

-o0o-

Disebuah gedung tua, terlihat seorang namja –tepatnya lima orang namja dan satu yeoja- tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tersirat sekali kalau mereka sedang membolos karena bel selesai istirahat telah berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Aissh… Wookie kemana sih? Kenapa dari kemarin tidak kelihatan juga?" dumel seorang namja tampan yang memiliki sepasang mata bak bulan sabit. Namja tampan itu terus saja mengacak rambut brunette-nya sambil menggerutu.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal 'bodoh' seperti itu?" ucap Heechul pedas bahkan lebih pedas dari cabe'

"Tapi chullie, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dari kemarin dia tidak menemuiku? Dikelasnya pun dia juga tidak ada"

"Apasih susahnya ngomong? Nelfon ga pernah, sms ga pernah?"

"Aku ga punya pulsa"

Plakk *Abaikan iklan itu*

"Telpon dan pesan dariku juga tak dibalasnya, ada apa sih dengannya?" gerutu Yesung frustasi

Heechul mengehela nafas "Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada kedua sahabatnya? Atau kerumahnya saja langsung" Heechul kembali bergelayut manja dilengan Hankyung –kekasihnya-

'benar juga yang dikatakan Chullie, kenapa tak terpikir olehku ya?' pikir Yesung. Kau sungguh pabbo Kim Jongwoon #Plakk *Ditabok Clouds*

.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae kerumah Ryeowook sembari membawa 'bibimbap' makanan kesukaan Ryeowook.

"Annyeong Wookie" Hyukjae dan Sungmin memasuki kamar Ryeowook "lihat kami membawa apa?" Hyukjae mengangkat plastik hitam yang ada ditangan kanannya

"Memangnya apa eon?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Kita membawa makanan kesukaanmu" jawab Sungmin

"Bibimbap? Huwaaa" teriak Ryeowook heboh, kalau menyangkut bibimbap atau sesuatu yang disukainya, Ryeowook memang akan heboh seperti ini.

Ryeowook pun mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa kedua sahabatnya, "Ehm Hyukkie eon tidak latihan?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Setelah ini" jawab Hyukjae

**Ting tong ting tong**

Bel rumah Ryeowook berbunyi, "Biar aku saja yang buka" Sungmin beranjak dari atas tempat tidur Ryeowook.

Sebelum Sungmin keluar dari kamar Ryeowook, terdengar suara Ryeowook menghentikan gerak Sungmin "Jika itu Yesung oppa tidak usah dibuka eon" ujar Ryeowook pelan

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Wae?"

'kenapa jika Yesung sunbae tidak usah dibuka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dia itu namjachingu-nya Wookie? Apa mereka sedang dalam masalah? Apa karena ini Wookie mendadak jadi sakit?' beragam pertanyaan terus berputar diotak Sungmin maupun Hyukjae.

**Ting tong ting tong ting tong**

Suara bel itu semakin cepat dan keras, "Baiklah" ucap Sungmin sebelum dia bergegas menuju ruang depan. Dilihatnya siapa yang datang dari jendela depan.

Ternyata orang itu, orang yang telah memencet bel dengan tidak sabarnya adalah Yesung. Lalu apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan? Bukankah dia tidak boleh membukakan pintu untuk orang yang bernama 'Yesung' ? Tapi suara bel terus saja berbunyi, seolah tidak menyerah menyuruh orang yang berada didalam untuk segera membukakan pintu.

'lebih baik aku kembali kekamar Wookie saja. Siapa tau dia memang ada masalah dengan Yesung' batin Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar Ryeowook.

"Yesung sunbae"

"…" Ryeowook hanya diam tak menanggapi, entah kenapa setiap mendengar nama itu hatinya sakit sekali

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih antara kau dengan Yesung sunbae?" Tanya Hyukjae lembut.

"…" lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya diam, lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucap satu kata saja.

"Hah.. baiklah" Sungmin akhirnya tidak memaksa Ryeowook untuk memberitahunya, dia lebih ingin jika Ryeowook sendirilah yang menceritakan padanya atau Hyukjae.

"Tapi_" belum sempat Hyukjae protes, Sungmin telah memotong ucapannya.

"Hyukkie, bukankah kau harus latihan?" potongnya, Sungmin tidak ingin kalau Hyukjae bertanya yang macam-macam. Sungmin tau untuk saat ini Ryeowook sedang tidak ingin bertemu atau membicarakan Yesung.

"Hah baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong" Hyukjae bergegas pergi menuju keluar rumah.

Saat melewati pintu depan Hyukjae merasa jika Yesung sudah tidak ada 'mungkin Yesung sunbae sudah pergi'

.

.

Hyukjae meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya membentuk formasi gerakan dance yang sangat memukau, walaupun dia hanya sendiri diruang dance itu, tapi itu tak membuat yeoja pecinta pisang itu patah semangat.

**Prok prok prok**

Suara tepukan tangan bergema diruangan bernuansa hitam-putih itu tepat ketika Hyukjae selesai melakukan gerakan memukau. Seorang namja tampan memasuki ruangan itu seraya tersenyum manis "Gerakan yang bagus Hyukkie"

Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya "Gomawo Hae"

Donghae melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya

Hyukjae tersenyum "Tadinya, tapi sekarang kan ada kamu, jadi aku tidak sendirian lagi" Hyukjae menepuk bangku yang ada disebelahnya "Duduklah Hae"

Donghae segera duduk tepat disebelah Hyukjae, ditatapnya Hyukjae yang tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk "Kau sangat cantik" puji Donghae

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak dengan sangat cepat, rasanya seperti habis lari marathon 100 meter. Wajahnya pun telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Hyukjae menunduk, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah berubah warna itu kepada Donghae.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu" Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Ingin sekali Hyukjae membuang muka kearah lain, tapi wajah Donghae serasa menghipnotisnya "Kau memang sangat cantik" goda Donghae.

**Blush …**

Wajah Hyukjae kembali merona, bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae seperti itupun tersenyum.

"A-aku mau latihan lagi Hae" Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae yang ada didagunya, dia pun bersiap untuk latihan dance lagi. Donghae duduk memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang latihan, sejujurnya dia masih ingin nge-dance seperti dulu. Tapi entahlah, author benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran Donghae.

-o0o-

Sesosok yeoja tengah berjalan dengan gontai dikoridor sekolah yang sepi itu, walaupun pagi ini kota Seoul tengah hangat oleh pancaran sang mentari, tapi tak membuat hati yeoja itu terasa hangat juga.

Yeoja itu berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, yap yeoja itu adalah Kim Ryeowook. Pagi ini Ryeowook memang sudah sekolah, setelah dua hari dia tidak masuk. Suhu tubuhnya memang suduh turun, kata lainnya sih dia sudah sembuh. Memang secara fisik dia telah sembuh, tapi tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya masih sakit sampai saat ini.

Bayangan akan kejadian itupun terus menari-nari dibenak Ryeowook, ingin sekali rasanya dia membuang ingatan tentang kejadian itu jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Tapi sayang otaknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, sekeras apapun dia melupakan hal itu, kejadian itu masih tetap akan teringat dibenaknya.

Bahkan Ryeowook yang biasanya setiap pagi datang kekelas sahabatnya pun, pagi ini lebih memilih langsung menuju kelasnya yang masih sepi itu.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Ryeowook masuk sekolah, selama itu pula dia tidak pernah menemui Yesung. Disekolah pun dia terlihat murung dan lebih banyak diam, Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang notabene-nya sahabat Ryeowook pun bingung, bukannya mereka tidak pernah bertanya –sering malah- tapi Ryeowook hanya menjawabnya dengan diam, akhirnya mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi tentang masalah yang dihadapi Ryeowook.

Mereka tahu, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung, Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun lebih sering menghibur Ryeowook.

Seorang namja tampan yang memiliki sepasang mata bak bulan sabit tengah menggerutu tidak jelas, namja itu terus mengacak rambut brunette-nya frustasi, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak bertemu Ryeowook, setiap dia ingin menemui Ryeowook, Ryeowook selalu tidak ada. Dia merasa jika seminggu ini Ryeowook menjauhinya, tapi kenapa? 'Kenapa dia harus menjauhiku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas? Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?' setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Yesung saat ini

"Sudahlah Sung, bisa tidak kau tenang sedikit?" ucap Heechul jengah, bagaimana tidak? Jika dari tadi melihat Yesung monda mandir persis seterikaan (?) dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Menyebalkan bukan? Terlebih digudang ini hanya ada dia dan juga Yesung, sang kekasih –Hankyung- sedang ke toilet, lalu yang lain entahlah mereka kemana.

"Aissh Chullie, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika sudah seminggu dia tidak menemuiku dengan alasan yang jelas? Sudah begitu setiap aku akan menemuinya, dia selalu tidak ada dikelas atau dimanapun, setiap aku kerumahnya pun seperti tidak ada orang. Dia seperti menjauhiku, tapi kenapa?" akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya kepada Uya-Kuya yang ada di stasiun TV Indonesia setiap sore #Plakk *ralat* kepada Heechul yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Heechul yang merasa jadi tempat pelampian Yesung pun jadi sebal "YA! Kenapa kau malah memarahiku? Memangnya aku tahu kenapa Wookie seperti itu?" cerca Heechul, huh.. siapa coba yang tidak sebal dijadikan tempat pelampiasan orang yang sedang galau. *Eciyee oppa galau juga ya*

Yesung hanya diam, dia semakin mengacak (?) rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari tadi. Heechul yang tidak tega pun akhirnya memberi saran "Lebih baik pulang sekolah ini kau tunggu didepan kelasnya, ajak dia bicara baik-baik" nasihat Heechul .

**Kriiiiinngg…. Krriiiiinngg…..**

Tak lama bel pulang pun berbunyi, "Gomawo Chullie" Yesung segera pergi menuju kelas X-B kelas Ryeowook tentunya.

Setibanya dia dikelas Ryeowook, Yesung segera mengedarkan (?) pandangannya mencari sesosok yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Siswa yang ada dikelas itu memandang Yesung takut-takut 'Mau apa Yesung sunbae kesini? Apa aku pernah punya salah dengannya?' mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran siswa yang ada disitu.

Yesung seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan takut yang ditujukan padanya, matanya sibuk menelusuri keadaan kelas itu "Ya kau! Dimana Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung to the point kepada salah seorang siswa berwajah aegyo yang hendak keluar.

Siswa yang diketahui ber name tag 'Lee Taemin' itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Saya sunbae?" tanyanya takut-takut. Hei, siapa yang tidak takut jika diajak bicara gitu sama -namja paling ditakuti disekolah-

"Iya kaulah dasar pabbo!" geram Yesung, dia sudah sangat terburu-buru, makanya dia bertanya pada siswa dikelas itu. Tapi yang ditanya malah 'LOLA' abis.

"I-itu Rye-Ryeowook ba-baru saja ke-keluar" ujar Taemin terbata-bata.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi "ARRGGHH" erangnya.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya, biasanya dia akan pulang sama Hyukjae atau Ryeowook –sahabatnya- tapi akhir-akhir ini Sungmin lebih sering pulang sendiri, alasan Hyukjae karena dia harus latihan dance untuk kompetisi yang akan diadakan minggu depan, kalau Ryeowook kalian tau sendiri bukan? Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering sendiri.

Sungmin menunggu didepan halte "Aiissh kenapa bus itu lama sekali sih datangnya?" gumam Sungmin sebal, akhirnya dia memainkan ponsel yang ada disakunya untuk menghilangkan bosan.

**Tiit tiit..** *suara nya aneh banget ya?*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil, Sungmin menengadah dilihatnya mobil sport merah tengah berada didepannya, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tampan dengan rambut sedikit ikal tengah berada didalam mobil itu. "Annyeong Minnie" sapa namja tampan itu.

"Annyeong juga Kyu" Sungmin membalas senyum namja tampan itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun

"Masuklah" Sungmin diam, dia bingung maksudnya masuk kemana? Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Sungmin, menurutnya wajah itu sangatlah imut. "Masuklah kedalam mobil, akan kuantarkan kau pulang" Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, menurutnya itu seperti seorang namja memperlakukan kekasihnya, wajahnya seketika merona "Go-gomawo" Kyuhyun yang melihat ada rona pink di wajah Sungmin tersenyum –ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai-

Kyuhyun lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya bukan menuju rumah Sungmin, dan Sungmin tahu itu. 'ah mungkin mau ke danau itu' batin Sungmin.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara, hanya suara deru mesin mobil dan anginlah yang terdengar.

Sungmin turun dari mobil Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disisi jalan, dengan riang dia berlari menuju danau itu, "Kyu ayo kesini" teriaknya sambil menengadahkan tangannya, telapak tangannya bergerak kebawah menyuruhnya untuk mendatanginya. *sumpah ribet amat bahasanya, ngerti ga?*

Kyuhyun tersenyum, segera dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya (?) ke sisi danau tempat Sungmin berada, Sungmin terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan yang ada disini "Kyu tempat ini tidak berubah, tetap indah seperti waktu itu" pujinya, "Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukai tempat ini" Sungmin terus saja memuji danau itu.

"Bagaimana kalau setiap akhir pekan kita kesini?" tawar Kyuhyun yang tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan mantab dari Sungmin, tak lupa mata kelincinya yang berbinar senang.

"Jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Gomawo Kyu" dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Deg~

Deg~

Suara degup jantung Sungmin seolah menyadarkannya untuk melepas pelukan ini "Mi-mianhae" dipegangnya dada sebelah kirinya 'Kenapa dadaku berdetak lebih cepat seperti ini?' batin Sungmin.

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara kicauan burung serta dedaunan yang saling bergesekan (?) lah yang menjadi backsound keheningan itu.

Kyuhyun sibuk menikmati wajah cantik Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin dia tiba-tiba teringat akan masalah Ryeowook dan Yesung, ingin sekali yeoja berwajah aegyo itu menanyakan kepada Kyuhyun kenapa Yewook seperti ini? Tapi apa berhak dia bertanya tentang hubungan orang lain?

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu itupun bingung 'ada apa dengan yeoja ini?' pikirnya, "Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku dengan ragu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tambah ragu, haruskah dirinya bertanya pada orang ini? "K-kyu a-apa kau tahu mengapa Wookie jadi murung seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan –mengapa-bertanya-padaku?- bukankah-kau-sahabatnya-?-

Sungmin yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun itu segera menjelaskan "Maksudnya apa Wookie murung seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung sunbae? Kuperhatikan Wookie jarang lagi menemui Yesung sunbae, apa mereka ada masalah?" jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya "Molla" jawabnya cuek, dia fikir kenapa Sungmin bisa melamun seperti itu, ternyata malah memikirkan hubungan Ryeowook –sahabatnya- sepertinya yeoja ini sangat sayang kepada sahabatnya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku juga jarang melihatnya bersama Yesung hyung di gudang" tambah Kyuhyun, ditatapnya wajah imut Sungmin "Sudah sore, kajja kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju ke mobil sport merahnya.

.

.

Tbc

a/n

Huwaaa… mianhae apdet lama..  
>Sebener'a chppie ni udah slese dri berminggu-minggu yg lalu,,<br>V karna modem author rusak, jdi'a lama gni dh..  
>Ini ajj bru baek lgi *Hah.. jdi curcol*<br>Ehm.. mungkn 2 chappie lgi ni epep abal bkal tamat.

Ok, klo gtu langsung ajj kta ke review reply :

Cloud1124 : biar Yesung ga nyelingkuhi wookie jga udh bnyk dosa'a #plakk *dirajam clouds*  
>ni udh apdet ,, mian lama. Ripiu lgi ya, hehe :P<p>

CLa Soo Yeon : gomawo udh mo bca. ini udh apdet, mian chingu lama

Eternal Clouds : iy donk,, kan author yg nyuruh wookie brani *Lho?*. ending'a liat ntar ajj, 2 chappie lgi mngkn bkal end

JiYoo861015 : iya, luna memang nyebelin. Ni udh apdet, mianhae ga bsa apdet asap /\

Jewel LeeAihara : gomawo chingu, ini udh dlnjut. Mianhae lama /\

Shin Hyu Ra : author tdur dpelukn yesung oppa sih,, jadi ga bngun2 hehe :P  
>Mwo? 15 chappie? Author mah ga bsa,, gian mngkn 2 chappie lgi ni epep abal bkal end. Huwaa.. author ga sanggup ngebuat my baby lovely wookie chagiya musti sakit. Mianhae \

yongie13 : tenang author ga bkal nge-bwt wookie nangis lagi *pdhl chappie ini ajj wookie nangis* #plakk dsar author gila*. Dtunggu ajj ntar ending'a,, 2 chappie lgi mngkn ni epep bkalan end kq..

fiuhh.. akhr'a slese jga ngebalas ripiuan dri readers tercnta

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Title : YOU

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje, ga nyambung, de el el

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik dri mereka sndiri

"Aduh aku gugup banget ni" Hyukjae dari tadi terus saja mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu peserta. Yap, saat ini Hyukjae, Sungmin, maupun Ryeowoook tengah berada di gedung 'Vacation' *author ngarang bgt* untuk mengikuti kompetisi dance –ah lebih tepatnya hanya Hyukjae lah yang mengikuti kompetisi- Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya menemani sembari memberi dukungan untuk Hyukjae

"Sudah tenang saja Hyukkie, aku yakin kau pasti bisa" ucap Sungmin memberi semangat

"Benar kata Minnie eon, eonnie pasti bisa! Bukankah eonnie telah berlatih keras?" Ryeowook ikut menimpal. Benar juga, buat apa Hyukjae mesti gugup dia kan telah berlatih maksimal?

"Tapi tetap saja aku gugup, apalagi ini adalah yang pertama untukku"

Ryeowook tersenyum "Gugup itu wajar eon, apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya eonnie mengikuti kompetisi. Tapi eonnie harus percaya akan kemampuan eonnie! Kita yakin eonnie pasti bisa!" Ryeowook kembali memberikan dukungan.

Sungmin mengangguk "Wokkie benar, kau harus menampilkan yang terbaik! Fighting!"

Hyukjae tersenyum "Gomawo, aku janji aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik. Fighting!" Hyukjae melihat kesegala arah, 'Dimana dia?' batin Hyukjae. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap sudut gedung itu.

"Peserta bernomor 352 diharapkan menaiki panggung" *Author ga tau klo kompetisi dance ntu gmn, mau pke ruangan ntar jdi kea audisi. Jadi author pake panggung ajj ya ^^V*

Mata Hyukjae terus saja mencari keberadaan orang itu, berharap bisa menemukannya sekarang juga.

"Hyukkie naiklah, kita akan mendukungmu dari sini" ujar Sungmin

Hyukjae mengangguk 'mungkin dia tidak datang' pikir Hyukjae kecewa. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae sangat mengharapkan kedatangan orang itu, orang yang berhasil membuat Hyukjae nyaman berada disisinya.

"Fighting!" ujar Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelum Hyukjae menaiki panggung

"Ada apa dengan Hyukkie eon?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung melihat ekspresi Hyukjae.

"Molla, dia seperti sedang mencari orang" jawab Sungmin

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee Hyukjae imnida" Hyukjae membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat kepada ketiga juri dan juga penonton yang ada.

"Baiklah, sekarang tunjukan kemampuanmu!" ujar salah satu juri berambut merah yang bernama Park Bom.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Sesaat sebelum dia menggerakan tubuhnya, dia melihat seorang namja yang dari tadi dicarinya, 'Donghae datang' pikir Hyukjae senang. Yap, namja yang dari tadi dicari serta ditunggu kehadirannya adalah Donghae, ternyata Donghae telah berada ditengah penonton sambil membawa banner bertuliskan 'LEE HYUKJAE HWAITING!'

"HYUKKIE FIGHTING!" teriak Donghae keras.

Hyukjae tersenyum, semangat yang tadi sempat luntur (?) kini kembali lagi. Dia pun mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya membentuk suatu gerakan yang sangat indah.

PROK PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan dari penonton terus membahana, setelah Hyukjae menyelesaikan gerak dance-nya. Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu membungkukan badannya "Kamsahamnida"

Ketiga juri itupun mulai memberi komentar, ketiga juri itu memuji kehebatan dance Hyukjae. Dan sudah dipastikan pula bahwa Hyukjae lolos kompetisi, dan bisa memasuki babak selanjutnya. "Kamsahamnida" Hyukjae kembali membungkukan badannya, senyum cerah (?) tak pernah luntur dari yeoja penyuka pisang itu, bahkan saat turun dari panggung.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memeluk Hyukjae setelah Hyukjae turun dari panggung "Huwaa Chukkae eon" Ryeowook memberi ucapan selamat, "Chukkae Hyukkie" kali ini Sungmin yang memberi ucapan selamat

"Tuh kan, apa kita bilang eon. Eonnie pasti bisa"

"Ne, gomawo. Babak selanjutnya aku harus bisa!"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menghampiri Hyukjae, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook melepas pelukan mereka.

"Eh Donghae oppa ada disini? Ayo Minnie eon, kita tinggalkan mereka" Ryeowook dan Sungmin meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae berdua, membuat suasana terasa cukup canggung.

"Ehm apa tadi aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Donghae basa-basi.

"Aniya" jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"Chukkae Hyukkie, mianhae tadi aku terlambat datang"

Hyukjae tersenyum "Gomawo Hae"

Entah apa yang membuat sepasang anak manusia ini jadi merasa canggung, padahal biasanya mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, mau kuantar?" tawar Donghae

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minnie dan Wookie?"

**Ddrrttt… ddrrrrtttt….**

Ponsel Hyukjae tiba-tiba bergetar, dibukanya pesan itu

'From : Wookie  
>eonnie, Wookie dan Minnie eon pulang duluan ya. Mianhae tidak bisa pulang bersama, lebih baik eonnie pulang diantar Donghae oppa saja'<p>

"Aissh.." desis Hyukjae sebal

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Wae geurae?"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya" Wookie dan Minnie pulang duluan meninggalkanku, terus dengan seenak (?) jidatnya menyuruhku pulang bersamamu. Menyebalkan" gerutu Hyukjae sebal. Hei siapa yang tidak sebal jika ditinggalkan pulang oleh sahabatmu, dan dengan seenaknya menyuruhmu pulang dengan orang lain, yah walau orang itu adalah namja yang spesial buat kita sih.

Donghae tertawa melihat raut wajah Hyukjae, menurutnya Hyukjae benar-benar menggemaskan "Hae-ya, kenapa ketawa?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung

"Habisnya kamu lucu sekali sih" Hyukjae kembali cemberut, apa coba maksud dari namja itu? "Uhm tidak masalah kok kalau kau mau pulang bersamaku, kajja kita pulang!" Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae menuju mobil Audi A5 nya.

-o0o-

"Wookie-ya!" panggil Heechul dari kejauhan, Ryeowook yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya keasal suara tadi, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Heechul berlari kearahnya.

Ryeowook menatap Heechul bingung "Eonnie? Wae geurae?" tidak biasanya seorang Kim Heechul mau berlari mengejar seseorang, mengherankan sekali bukan?

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya saat berada dihadapan Ryeowook, dia menatap Ryeowook lembut "Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Ayo ikut aku ke kantin!" Heechul menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju kantin.

Heechul dan Ryeowook memilih duduk di kursi yang ada dipojok kantin"Bogoshippo" Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Heechul "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Heechul

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut "Nado bogoshippo"

"Kenapa kau sekarang jarang berkumpul bersama kita lagi?" Tanya Heechul

Ryeowook bingung harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya dia ingin sekali ke gudang bersama Yesung seperti dulu. Tapi hatinya masih sakit melihat Yesung yang pasti ada disitu. Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya "Mianhae"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan si 'kepala besar' itu?"

"A-aniya" bantah Ryeowook, dia memang benar-benar tidak bertengkar bukan dengan Yesung? Dia hanya menjauhinya kan?

Heechul menghela nafas "Kalau kalian tidak bertengkar, mengapa kau menjauhinya?" Tanya Heechul lembut, sisi galaknya hilang entah kemana saat ini "Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur masalah kalian. Tapi aku tidak suka jika melihat Yesung seperti itu!"

Ryeowook menatap Heechul bingung "Maksud eonnie?"

"Kau tahu, semenjak kau tidak pernah menemaninya dan susah dihubungi. Dia jadi sering mencak-mencak sendiri. Dia terlihat frustasi" Ryeowook menunduk, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Ryeowook menemui Yesung, tapi hatinya masih sakit jika melihat wajah Yesung.

Heechul memandang Ryeowook lembut "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tidaklah benar, bukankah lebih baik jika kita punya masalah diselesaikan dari 'hati ke hati' dengan orang yang bersangkutan? Bukan dengan hanya diam, mungkin ada beberapa hal diam itu baik. Tapi jika kita terus diam, sampai kapanpun masalah kita tidak akan selesai bukan?" nasihat Heechul.

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Mianhae"

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku. Sekarang temuilah Yesung! Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik!" perintah Heechul.

-o0o-

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat, Ryeowook duduk dikelasnya sendirian seperti biasa. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin dan Hyukjae telah menawarinya untuk kekantin, tapi sepertinya dia lebih betah menyendiri dikelas, "Hah.." dia menghela nafas berat. Dia masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul tadi pagi.

'Haruskah aku bicara pada Yesung oppa sekarang?' batin Ryeowook

Tiba-tiba seorang namja memasuki kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru "Kau Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook mengangguk "Ne, wae geurae?" jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Kau, ayo ikut aku"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya "Untuk?"

"Yesung sunbae berkelahi dibelakang sekolah" jelas namja itu, Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, berkelahi? Setahunya Yesung sudah jarang lagi berkelahi, ada apa ini?

Ryeowook segera berlari mengikuti langkah namja itu menuju belakang sekolah, tak diperdulikannya bel tanda istirahat telah selesai yang berbunyi nyaring (?), yang ada dipikiran yeoja itu hanya satu 'Yesung'

Saat dia telah berada dibelakang sekolah, matanya membulat terkejut "Ye-yesung oppa?"

Yesung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh, "W-wookie?"

Disitu terlihat Heechul, Siwon dan Hankyung yang tengah memegang Yesung, yang sedang tersulut emosi.

.

"Mau apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Yesung dingin kepada seorang namja tinggi dan tampan.

"Wah wah, lihat dirimu Jongwoon! Ada apa denganmu? Ah, haruskah aku memanggilmu 'Yesung'?" ledek namja itu, evil smirk terlukis dengan jelas disudut bibir namja itu.

Yesung menatap namja itu tajam "Apa maumu Shim Chamngmin?"

"Hei, jangan marah seperti itu Jongwoon. Santai saja" ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu. Evil smirk terus menghiasi bibir Changmin. Yesung diam, ditatapnya Changmin dingin. Changmin menatap Yesung pura-pura takut "Hei jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku kan jadi takut Jongwoon Hyung!" Changmin menekan kata 'Hyung' pada kalimat terakhir

"Cepat katakana apa maumu?"

Changmin tersenyum "Kenapa terburu-buru?" Yesung hanya diam, didekatinya tubuh Yesung "Apa kau ingin menemui yeoja itu?" Yesung tersentak, maksud namja ini apa? Apa jangan-jangan_

Changmin menyeringai, "Jadi benar ya? Kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada kekasih BARU mu itu?" Changmin menekankan kata 'baru', pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Yesung menatap Changmin geram "Awas kau kalau berani macam-macam dengan Ryeowook!"

Melihat Yesung seperti itu, membuat Changmin semakin senang "Oh jadi nama yeoja itu Ryeowook, nama yang manis" Yesung menatap Changmin dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, ingin sekali dia memberikan bogem mentah pada namja iblis ini sekarang juga. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menahan semua amarahnya, dia ingat kalau dia pernah berjanji pada Ryeowook untuk tidak berkelahi lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook untukku saja, Hem?" Tanya Changmin santai.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk menahan emosi, sampai kuku jarinya jadi memutih "Apa maumu Shim Changmin?"

"Wae? Kau ingin tahu?" Changmin mulai mendekati Yesung, dari jarak sedekat ini dia dapat melihat mata Yesung yang berkilat marah, dia kembali menyeringai "Aku ingin membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu!" bisik Changmin.

Yesung diam, seketika dia menjadi gelisah 'Apa dia masih memikirkan-nya?' pikir Yesung. "Kau, apa kau masih memikirkan 'dia'?"

Changmin tersenyum "Menurutmu?"

Flashback

Dua orang namja terlihat tengah berjalan dengan penuh kharisma di sepanjang koridor Sapphire Junior High School yang cukup ramai itu, para siswi menatap kedua namja itu dengan pandangan 'kagum' sementara para siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan 'iri'

"YA! Jongwoon oppa, Changminnie chankkaman!" seorang yeoja berambut panjang sebahu tengah berlari dengan susah payah mengejar kedua namja tadi.

"Eh Taeyeon" kedua namja tadi berhenti sebentar, lalu menoleh menghadap yeoja tadi. Yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Taeyeon segera berlari menuju mereka "Jangan lari begitu" Taeyeon akhirnya sampai didepan namja tadi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal (?), dibungkukan tubuhnya seraya memegang lutut *Ngerti ga?*

"Hah hah.." Taeyeon masih mengatur nafasnya "YA! Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja!" bentak Taeyeon "Aku lelah tahu mengejar kalian!" kesal Taeyeon. Bagaimana tidak, dia harus berlari dari ruang tata usaha sampai ruang guru *Changmin & Yesung critanya brhenti didpn ruang guru* jarak ruang TU dengan ruang guru kan lumayan jauh, apalagi langkah kakinya yang kecil menyulitkannya mengejar langkah kaki Changmin dan Yesung yang panjang untuk ukuran anak SMP.

"Hehehe, mianhae. Kami lupa jika kau masih ada disana" Changmin hanya nyengir kuda.

Taeyeon jadi tambah kesal, dikerucutkan bibirnya "Uuh jahat, katanya sahabat tapi kenapa malah melupakanku" Yesung mencubit pipi chubby Taeyeon gemas "Adaww.. sakit oppa" Taeyeon mengelus pipinya yang telah menjadi korban penyiksaan tangan gemas Yesung.

Yesung mengacak rambut blonde Taeyeon "Hahaha mianhae, habis kau imut sekali sih"

**BLUSH..**

Kedua pipi putih Taeyeon berubah merona mendengar penuturan Yesung, ditundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan gurat merah yang tampak dipipinya "A-ah su-sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas!" ajak Taeyeon gugup.

Ya, kedua namja itu adalah Shim Changmin dan Kim Jongwoon atau sering dipanggil Yesung, sedangkan yeoja itu adalah Kim Taeyeon. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat, Yesung duduk dikelas IX, dia lebih tua setahun dari Changmin dan Taeyeon yang masih duduk di kelas VIII. Tapi itu semua tidak menghalangi persahabatan mereka. Tapi jangan salah, walau umur Changmin setahun dibawah Yesung tapi tinggi badan Changmin sudah melebihi tinggi badan Yesung. kalau Taeyeon sih, dia kan yeoja jadi wajar saja jika dia memiliki tinggi badan yang jauh dari Yesung maupun Changmin.

.

Persahabatan yang sangat indah bukan? Yah, memang. Tapi tidak saat semua itu terjadi..

.

"Taeyeon-ah saranghae" Changmin akhirnya menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya kepada Taeyeon, ditatapnya mata Taeyeon penuh harap. Bunga dan coklat yang dibawanya pun segera diserahkannya ke Taeyeon.

Taeyeon menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sahabat yang sangat disayanginya ternyata mencintainya. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

Taeyeon semakin menundukan kepalanya "Mi-mianhae" hanya satu kata itu yang dapat meluncur dari bibir yeoja itu. Tapi satu kata itu mampu membuat namja tinggi berparas tampan didepannya lemas, seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja itu. changmin merasakan dadanya sakit, tapi dia mencoba untuk tersenyum didepan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu, lagi pula dia tidak ingin memaksakan perasaan orang.

"Gwaenchana" Changmin tersenyum semanis mungkin, yah walau sedikit dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tadi, ok?"

Taeyeon mengira Changmin akan marah, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Changmin sama sekali tidak marah, dia malah tersenyum. "K-kau tidak marah?"

Changmin tersenyum "Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan?"

Taeyeon mengangguk seraya tersenyum, dipeluknya tubuh tinggi Changmin "Gomawo Changminnie"

.

"Oppa saranghae"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Taeyeon tersenyum "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" diusirnya semua harga dirinya sebagai seorang yeoja saat itu.

Dada Yesung berdetak sangat cepat, rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak dihatinya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin terbang memberitahu pada langit dan dunia bahwa Taeyeon menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"K-kau serius?" Taeyeon mengangguk mantap "Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Changmin?" Taeyeon memiringkan kepalanya –imut- "Maksud oppa?"

"Apa dia tidak marah? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Yesung.

Taeyeon membulatkan matanya imut "Kekasih? Aku bukan kekasih Changminnie" balas Taeyeon

"Jinjja?"

Taeyeon mengangguk "Lalu jawaban oppa apa?"

Yesung segera memeluk tubuh kurus Taeyeon "Ne, nado saranghae" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Taeyeon, membuat gadis itu merona.

Diangkatnya dagu Taeyeon, menatap mata itu dalam. Lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taeyeon, menghapus jarak yang ada. Sampai sebuah ciuman hangat pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua. *ga iklas nulis bgian ini T_T*

Tanpa mereka sadari, Changmin menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan terluka, yeoja yang dicintainya ternyata mencintai sahabatnya. "Chukkae Taeyeon-ah, Jongwoon hyung. Semoga kalian bahagia" gumam Changmin, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

.

Changmin duduk dibangkunya dengan tatapan bosan, "Ya! Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku?" protes Changmin, sedari tadi dia seperti tak dianggap kehadirannya oleh Yesung dan Taeyeon.

"Changminnie kau marah? Mianhae" sesal Taeyeon.

Yesung kembali merangkul pinggang ramping Taeyeon "Sudahlah chagi, mungkin dia hanya iri"

Deg

Mungkin Yesung hanya menganggap itu sebuah lelucon, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Dia merasa seperti ada jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk hati dan jantungnya. Walaupun dia telah mengikhlaskan hubungan Taeyeon dan Yesung, tapi entah kenapa rasanya terkadang masih terasa sakit.

"Huh, sudahlah aku keluar dulu" Changmin berpura-pura mengambek untuk menutupi sakit yang menyerang jantungnya.

"Tuh kan oppa, Changminnie jadi marah! Oppa sih" kata Taeyeon manja.

Dicubitnya hidung mancung Taeyeon "Sudahlah biarkan saja" Yesung melihat keluar jendela, kearah Changmin yang ada dilapangan. Dia tidak bisa munafik. Dia tahu bahwa Changmin mencintai Taeyeon, dia tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Bahkan dia juga melihat saat Changmin menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyeon, tapi apa salah jika sekali ini saja dia egois?

.

"Taeyeonnie ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Yesung dan Taeyeon rencananya hari ini akan melakukan kencan ke taman bermain.

Mereka berdua bermain segala macam permainan disitu, makan ice cream, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

"Taeyeonnie, kajja kita pulang!" Yesung menggandeng tangan Taeyeon.

"Oppa" panggil Taeyeon

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu?"

Taeyeon menghentikan langkahnya, Taeyeon menatap lurus kedepan "Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku akan pergi jauh darimu, dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi?" Tanya Taeyeon

Yesung menatap Taeyeon bingung "Apa maksudmu? Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi! Arra!" perintah Yesung, dia merasa sangat tidak enak setelah Taeyeon bicara seperti itu. dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi. "Sudahlah, kajja kita pulang" Yesung tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah!

"Oppa aku mau ice cream itu" tunjuk Taeyeon pada pedagang ice cream yang ada disebrang jalan.

"Tapi tadi kan sudah Taeyeonnie"

"Tapi kan aku mau lagi oppa, ayolah oppa" rengek Taeyeon sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Yesung menghela nafas "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya! Biar oppa yang kesana" Yesung meninggalkan Taeyeon, lalu menuju pedagang ice cream di sebrang sana

Taeyeon melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum kepada Yesung yang ada di sebrang jalan, dilihatnya Yesung membawa dua buah ice cream coklat kesukaannya. Senyum Taeyeon luntur seketika tatkala dia melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat menuju Yesung, "OPPAAA…." Teriak Taeyeon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taeyeon segera belari menuju Yesung yang tidak melihat kedatangan mobil tersebut, didorongnya tubuh Yesung menuju pinggir jalan, dia hendak berlari untuk menghindari mobil itu. Tapi kakinya terasa lemas. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya pasrah akan apa yang akan dialami nantinya.

BRUAAGH….

"TAEYEON…." Teriak Yesung melihat Taeyeon terjatuh dijalan dengan darah segar membanjiri (?) kepalanya. Ice cream ditengannya telah jatuh sewaktu Taeyeon mendorongnya tadi. Dihampirinya tubuh Taeyeon "O-oppa sa-saranghae" itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Taeyeon sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Taeyeon, gadis yang biasanya selalu ceria kini telah pergi dari dunia ini. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata Yesung "TAEYEON…." Teriak Yesung.

Yesung berjalan gontai setelah selesai menghadiri upacara kematian Taeyeon, airmata terus membasahi wajah tampannya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya meninggal karena dirinya, penyesalan yang teramat sangat pun menyelubungi hatinya.

"Kau keterlaluan hyung, aku merelakannya denganmu agar kau bisa menjaganya? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? HAH?" bentak Changmin, emosinya sudah berada diubun-ubun. Dia tidak bisa menerima jika Taeyeon harus pergi secepat itu.

Changmin menarik kerah seragam Yesung, lalu memukul wajah pucat Yesung, Yesung hanya diam menerima serangan dari Changmin. Dia tahu jika ini semua salahnya.

Jika saja waktu itu dia tidak mengajak Taeyeon pergi, jika saja waktu itu dia tidak membeli ice cream, jika saja waktu itu dia menyebrang dengan hati-hati. Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Terlalu banyak kata 'jika' tetap tak bisa membuatnya kembali, bahkan walau Yesung mencegah itu semua Taeyeon pasti tetap akan pergi dengan cara yang lain pula. Ini sudah takdirnya, hanya seginilah umur yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Taeyeon telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang.

Sejak itu persahabatan Changmin dan Yesung pun mulai renggang, Changmin terus menjauhi Yesung. Bahkan jika sesekali mereka berpapasan dia selalu menatap penuh kebencian kepada Yesung.

.

Hari kelulusan murid kelas IX di Sapphire Junior High School telah diumumkan, Yesung pun telah dinyatakan lulus. Yesung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul, dia ingin melupakan masa terburuknya di Cheonan ini.

Akhirnya Yesung dan keluarganya pun pindah dari Cheonan menuju Seoul. Sejak itu Yesung yang memiliki kepribadian hangat, kini berubah menjadi dingin, dia juga jadi sering berkelahi. Dan sejak itu pulalah dia mengubah nama panggilannya menjadi 'Yesung'

Flashback end

"Mianhae" Yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Yesung, toh sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan penggantinya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin menyeringai "Bukankah aku masih punya Ryeowook?"

"Neo! Awas saja kalau kau berani mendekatinya!" ancam Yesung.

Changmin tersenyum meremehkan "Memangnya kenapa?" Yesung menatap Changmin tajam, tapi itu semua tak membuat namja bermarga Shim ini takut "Bukankah kalian juga sedang ada masalah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

"Bukankah dia menjauhimu?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Atau jangan-jangan_"

"Yap benar sekali, akulah yang membuat hubungan kalian berdua renggang" Changmin mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada dibelakang sekolah itu "Apa kau mau tahu bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

Yesung hanya diam, ada sedikit penasaran dihatinya "Biaklah, diam berarti iya" putus Changmin "Kau adalah orang yang sangat mudah dejebak Yesung. Apa kau ingat saat kau berciuman dengan Luna?" Yesung diam, dia ingat 'Apa karena itu Wookie menjauhiku? Lalu apa Luna itu_' batinnya "Benar sekali" Yesung menatap Changmin tajam "Luna bekerja sama denganku untuk menjebakmu, saat kau dan Luna berciuman, Ryeowook lewat disaat yang tepat. Bukankah aku pintar?"

"Kau!" Yesung menarik kerah baju Changmin "Kenapa kau harus datang lagi dikehidupanku? Apa kau ingin balas dendam? HAH?" bentak Yesung kalap.

"Kalau kujawab iya, kanapa?" balas Changmin santai, dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan raut marah Yesung. Dia malah tertawa meremehkan.

"Dasar iblis" umpat Yesung, segera diberinya bogem mentah di wajah tirus Changmin.

Changmin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang baru saja terkena bogem gratis dari Yesung, berdarah. "Pukulanmu lumayan. Oh wajar saja ya, kau kan berandalan haha" ledek Changmin seolah tak kapok

"HAHA aku iblis, lalu KAU? Bukankah kau telah membuat satu nyawa tak bersalah hilang?"

Yesung kembali menyerang Changmin, memukulnya membabi buta.

"Sudahlah Sung! Lihat dia sudah seperti itu!" Heechul, Siwon, serta Hankyung yang dari tadi diam segera memegang tangan Yesung untuk menenagkannya. Namun Yesung seolah tak peduli, dia seperti dibutakan oleh kemarahan

"HAHAHA…. Kalian tidak perlu menyuruhnya berhenti, biarkan saja dia memukulku hingga aku mati! Hahaha"

Heechul yang melihat ada seorang siswa lewat belakang sekolah segera memanggilnya "Ya kau! Cepat panggilkan Kim Ryeowook sekarang juga!" orang itu menurut, lalu berlari kedalam sekolah untuk memanggil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook datang dengan nafas terngah-engah (?) karena dia berlari. "Ye-yesung oppa?"

Disitu terlihat Heechul, Siwon dan Hankyung yang tengah memegang Yesung, yang sedang tersulut emosi. Yesung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh, "W-wookie?"

Yesung mulai berhenti menonjok wajah Changmin setelah Ryeowook datang. Ryeowook segera berlari memeluk Yesung dari belakang "Oppa hentikan, jangan memukulnya lagi!"

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan tangannya yang ada di kerah baju Changmin, Yesung memegang tangan mungil Ryeowook yang ada di perutnya, "Ne, mianhae"

"Wah wah wah… romatis sekali" ejek Changmin

"Neo!"

Ryeowook yang seperti mengerti akan gelagat Yesung segera mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yesung "Sudah oppa, jangan memukulnya lagi!"

"Changmin sebaiknya kau pergi!" perintah Siwon tegas.

"Hahaha, tanpa kalian suruh aku juga akan pergi"

.

Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook yang bersarang (?) diperutnya, lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Yesung dingin. Sebenarnya bukan keinginannya untuk bersikap seperti itu didepan Ryeowook, tapi entah kenapa malah ucapan dingin itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ryeowook yang ditatap sedingin itu oleh Yesung menundukan kepalanya takut "Sudahlah oppa, Wookie mau kembali kekelas lagi. Wookie sudah terlambat" Ryeowook segera membalikan badannya menuju ke dalam sekolah, tapi dengan cepat lengan Ryeowook ditahan oleh Yesung.

Ryeowook memberontak, untuk saat ini dia masih belum ingin berbicara dengan Yesung. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Yesung "Wookie-ya dengarkan aku!" Yesung memegang kedua pipi Ryeowook, memaksanya untuk melihat kearahnya "Lihat aku! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Yesung lembut "Apa kau melihat kejadian waktu itu?"

Ryeowook menunduk, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang hatinya "Mianhae" sesal Yesung "Itu semua jebakan dari Changmin. Dia bekerja sama dengan Luna untuk melakukan ini semua!" jelas Yesung

Ryeowook hanya diam, "Jeongmal mianhae" ucap Yesung tulus

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis "Ne, maafkan Wookie juga"

Yesung segera mendekap tubuh Ryeowook, "Gomawo chagiya, gomawo" bisik Yesung ditelinga Ryeowook

Yesung mulai melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah cantik Ryeowook dalam. Perlahan didekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Ryeowook yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung pun menutup matanya, deru nafas Yesung terasa menerpa wajah Ryeowook.

Hingga bibir mereka pun akhirnya bersatu, awalnya hanya ciuman ringan. Namun lama-lama, Yesung mulai melumat bibir mungil Ryeowook, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya sedikit. Membiarkan Yesung menjelajahi gua hangatnya.

Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasakannya nafas Ryeowook yang mulai menipis (?) "Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" Yesung kembali memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

Biarkanlah seperti ini dulu, biarkan mereka menikmati dunia mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadar jika Heechul, Siwon, dan Hankyung telah pergi meninggalkan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

Tbc

a/n

apakah kali ini sudah apdet cepat? Hehe XD  
>Mianhae chappie ini makin ancur + ngebosenin + ga nyambung<br>Yewook moment'a dikit ajj pula..  
>Ya sudahlah terima nasib aja *Nangis dipojokan*<p>

Ayo kita ripiu reply

JiYoo861015 : luna memang sialan XD. Ya wookie hrs'a jgn mndem mslah ndiri ya, mnding crita ama author ajj :P . yesung mah emang udh dsr'a gaje hehe *Dirajam clouds*

Cloud1124 : dri pada nangisin yesung, mnding maen ama author ajj #Plakk

ryeocloud : ini udh dlnjut, sma ga rela jga si yesung kissuan ama luna.

Eternal Clouds : gomawo ya udh dikasi tw. Insya allah chappie dpn slese, doain ajj. Apkh ini sdh trmsk cpt? Rikues epep? Hehe, liat ntar ajj dh. Klo author lgi ada ide XD

Shin HyeRim : salam kenal Hyerim, gomawoyo udh mo bca epep abal + gaje ini. Enak? Kan ga bisa dmkn.  
>Penasaran kea lgu'a abank roma irama ajj.. hehe *author gaje*<p>

Shin Hyu Ra : huwaa mianhae author pemalas yg slalu mngapdet epep lama ini *bow* ini udh cpt kn apdet'a?

yongie13 : yewook'a nih lgi mkan drmh author author :P #plakk *Dilindes YWS*

R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E


	8. Chapter 8

Title : YOU

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje, ga nyambung, ngebosenin, de el el.

Disclaimer : Super Junior hanya milik dri mereka sndiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk dijadikan cast diepep ini.

**Prok prok prok**

Hyukjae memasuki ruang dance, setelah Donghae selesai menggerakan tubunya. Donghae tersentak "H-hyukkie?"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis "Gerakan yang sangat indah, mengapa kau tidak nge-dance saja?" Tanya Hyukjae. Memang benar, gerakan Donghae sangat indah. Bukankah dulu pernah kubilang, kalau sewaktu SMP Donghae itu adalah dancer.

"Gomawo"

Hyukjae duduk disamping Donghae yang tengah mengeringkan badannya. Seragam sekolahnya pun jadi ikut basah oleh keringat. "Sini biar kubantu" Hyukjae mengambil handuk yang berada di tangan Donghae. Lalu dengan cekatan, di elap(?) nya keringat yang membasahi rambut hitam Donghae.

"Gomawo"

Hyukjae mengangguk "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut kompetisi dance sepertiku saja?"

Donghae tersenyum "Malas"

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar alasan Donghae "Alasan macam apa itu?" Donghae yang gemas mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae "Adaww… cjakit cjekali e-ya (sakit sekali Hae-ya)" ucap Hyukjae tidak jelas. Gimana bisa jelas, jika dia bicara dalam keadaan kedua pipinya masih ditarik (?) oleh Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae meringis, segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hyukjae "YA! Sakit sekali tahu" Hyukjae mengelus kedua pipinya yang terkena sasaran kegemasan (?) Donghae.

Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae "Mian"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya "Kau membuat rambutku berantakan Hae-ya!"

Donghae melepaskan tangannya yang ada di atas kepala Hyukjae "Mian"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae. Sepertinya dia dapat ide cemerlang "Aku mau memaafkanmu tapi ada syaratnya" Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan –apa-syaratnya-?- "Kau harus mau menjadi pendampingku di babak final kompetisi dance minggu depan" seru Hyukjae seraya memamerkan (?) gummy smile andalannya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung "Memang bisa?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap "Kebetulan minggu depan itu, ada dua. Pertama penampilan duo dance, yang kedua baru solo dance" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan memohon "Hae mau ya?" pintanya, tak lupa monkey eyes andalannya dikeluarkan untuk membujuk Donghae.

"Gimana ya?" Donghae menaruh tangan kanannya didagunya, memasang raut wajah –sok- berfikir "Kalau aku bilang 'tidak' eottae?"

Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae kesal "Ya! Terserahlah, aku mau keluar!" Hyukjae berjalan keluar ruang dance dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya serta menghentakkan kakinya "Dasar"

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae seperti itu tertawa lebar. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu menurutnya "Chankkaman Hyukkie" Donghae segera menahan tangan Hyukjae, sebelum yeoja itu mencapai pintu keluar.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyukjae kesal

"Kau marah? Aku kan hanya bercanda" Donghae tersenyum "Ne, aku mau"

Hyukjae melotot "Jinjjayo?" Donghae mengangguk –mengiyakan- "Gomawo Hae" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat sambil melompat-lompat saking bahagianya.

"Hei apa kau ingin memelukku terus? Kalau aku sih tidak masalah" Hyukjae yang baru sadar kalau dia memeluk Donghae, segera melepas pelukannya. Donghae menyeringai, dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah Hyukjae yang memerah, bahkan hingga ketelinganya.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan Hae"

.

.

"Oppa Wookie membawakan jajjamyeon *bener ga tulisannya?*" Ryeowook memperlihatkan kotak bekal berwarna merah yang dibawanya kepada Yesung. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada di gudang, seperti biasa.

"Untukku?" Ryeowook mengangguk 'imut'.

Ryeowook menunduk "Keundae, mianhae kalau tidak enak. Soalnya tadi saat istirahat, Wookie cari oppa kemana-mana tidak ada" ujar Ryeowook menyesal.

Yesung mulai memakan jjajamyeon yang dibawa Ryeowook "Rasanya tetap enak kok Wookie"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya senang "Jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk sejenak, lalu melanjutkan makanannya.

"Kau tidak membawakannya untuk ku?" Tanya Siwon menggoda. Tumben sekali kuda liar #Plakk *ralat* Siwon mau berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan Ryeowook pacaran dengan Yesung, dan sering berada digudang. Tapi Siwon lebih sering diam dengan membaca buku.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya "Eh? Oppa mau?" tanyanya polos "Kalau begitu, biar besok aku bikinkan untuk oppa deh"

Yesung menhentikan makannya, "YA Siwon-ah!" Siwon hanya nyengir kuda, lalu mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk gerakan piis seperti ini ^^V. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ryeowook "Wookie, jangan dengarkan dia! Kau hanya boleh menyiapkan makanan untukku!" seru Yesung final.

"Tapi oppa, kan kasian yang lain" ujar Ryeowook dengan sangat innocent-nya.

"Aiss.. biarkan saja dia, dia hanya iri dengan kita" geram Yesung. Hei, Yesung cemburu tahu kalau Ryeowook membuatkan makanan untuk yang lain, walau temannya sendiri. Tapi itu menandakan kalau Yesung sayang bukan dengan Ryeowook?

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan PSP nya, angkat bicara "Wah Yesung hyung. Kau beruntung sekali memiliki yeojachingu sebaik Ryeowook-ah"

Yesung membusungkan dadanya bangga "Iya dong, WookieKU inikan memang yang paling segala-galanya" sementara Ryeowook yang dipuji seperti itu hanya menunduk malu.

.

.

"Minnie, ada yang mencarimu" teriak sang eomma dari lantai bawah, kepada Sungmin yang berada dikamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. *ribet amat bahasanya*

"Ne eomma" Sungmin beranjak dari kamarnya, menuju bawah dengan langkah malas "Siapa sih yang mencariku siang bolong (?) begini?" gumam Sungmin kesal. Jelas saja dia kesal, acara tidur siangnya jadi terganggu hanya karena ada yang mencarinya.

Sungmin melangkah menuju ruang tamu sambil mengucek matanya "Ehm nugu?" orang yang mencari Sungmin tertegun melihat Sungmin membukakan pintu sambil berpose 'imut' seperti ini. "Eh Kyu?" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya, langsung melebarkan matanya seketika. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana "Mau apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, Sungmin tidak salah dengarkan? Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajaknya jalan-jalan kan? "Mwo? Jalan-jalan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kau mau kan?"

Sungmin segera mengangguk "Aku ganti baju dulu" Sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sungmin membuka lemarinya dengan cepat, dibongkarnya pakaian yang dia punya "Baju apa yang harus kupakai?" Sungmin menempelkan baju ke tubuhnya , sambil becermin "Aniya, terlalu norak" lalu mengambil satu baju lagi "Terlalu biasa" seperti itu seterusnya.

Tok tok tok

"Min, apa belum?" suara Kyuhyun, mungkin dia sudah bosan menunggu Sungmin yang kelamaan memilih baju. Well, sudah tiga puluh menit Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin diruang tamu, tapi Sungmin tak kunjung datang. Apa setiap yeoja kalau berdandan itu lama?

"Ne, sebentar lagi" Sungmin akhirnya memilih sembarang baju, lalu segera keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah "Kau cantik Min" Sungmin memang sangat cantik mengenakan kaos putih, dilapisi cardigan hitam serta celana jeans selutut. Rambutnya yang panjang pun diikatnya keatas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Sungmin menunduk "Gomawo" Sungmin segera mencari eommanya untuk pamit "Eomma Minnie pergi dulu ne"

"Jangan pulang larut malam ya!" Sungmin mengangguk

"Ayo kita pergi" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan putih Sungmin menuju mobil sport merahnya.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Lihat saja nanti"

.

"Huwaa… lucu sekali film tadi, ya kan Kyu?" Sungmin baru saja keluar dari bioskop sehabis menonton film pocong juga pocong atau yang disingkat PJP, film asal Indonesia yang sangat terkenal dan bisa masuk ke bioskop Korea.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kau senang Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut "Hmm, sangat senang" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin bahagia.

"Hmm, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lagi menuju mobilnya.

"Kemana Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di danau yang sering mereka kunjungi "Kyu tempat ini indah sekali" Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang akan dipakai Sungmin duduk "Gomawo Kyu" Sungmin memandang kagum kesekeliiling danau ini, padahal tidak diapa-apakan (?) saja sudah indah, apalagi seperti ini.

Danau itu disulap menjadi sangat indah oleh Kyuhyun. Dari mobil menuju meja yang disiapkan untuk Sungmin disediakan karpet merah, lalu disekitar karpet itu dipasang lilin. Pohon-pohon disekitar danau itupun dipasang lampu kerlap-kerlip (?) yang sangat indah, ditepi danau itu juga terdapat lilin. Sungguh cantik bukan? Apalagi saat ini sudah senja, dan sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Pasti akan terlihat sunset yang sangat indah.

"Min, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya. Well, walau Kyuhyun itu berandalan dan tidak takut pada siapapun, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa takut dan gugup.

"Kau lihat itu Min?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah danau, ditengah danau itu terdepat lilin bertuliskan I LOVE YOU "Itu adalah isi hatiku padamu Min, saranghae" Sungmin menutup mulutnya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun juga menyukainya "Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya "K-kau serius?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, berusaha meyakinkan yeoja bergigi kelinci didepannya ini "Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berusaha mencari kejujuran didalam mata obsidian tersebut.

"Ne, nado saranghae" Sungmin segera bangkit menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluknya "Gomawo"

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin "Untuk?"

"Untuk semua ini"

-o0o-

Donghae menghampiri seorang yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian merah, serta celana pendek selutut hitam, senada dengan apa yang dikenakan Donghae. Yeoja itu mengikat rambut blonde-nya membentuk kuncir kuda. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah Hyukjae itu terus saja mondar-mandir di ruangan khusus peserta ini. Kalian bertanya kenapa Donghae bisa ada diruangan itu? tentu saja karena Dognhae nantinya akan mengadakan duo dance dengan Hyukjae. "Hae-ya aku gugup banget"

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae lalu memegang pundaknya, ditatapnya Hyukjae seraya tersenyum "Tenanglah, bukankah kau sudah sejauh ini? Penampilan solomu tadi juga sangat bagus" Donghae melepaskan tangannya yang ada dipundak Hyukjae saat mendengar suara panggilan dari MC agar mereka segera naik keatas panggung "Lakukan yang terbaik. Fighting!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae mulai bersama-sama melakukan gerakan dance yang sangat memukau, gerakan yang mereka sajikan (?) sangatlah indah membuat semua pasang mata yang ada disitu terkagum-kagum. Sorak riuh penonton mulai membahana saat Haehyuk selesai menggerakan tubuh mereka.

**Prok prok prok prok prok**

Hyukjae dan Donghae membungkukan badan mereka sopan "Kamsahamnida" ucap mereka bersamaan. Hyukjae sungguh tidak menyangka jika penampilan mereka barusan mendapat sambutan yang meriah dari penonton.

"Waw, penampilan yang sangat indah Hyukjae-ssi, apalagi dengan adanya Donghae-ssi membuat penampilan jadi semakin menarik" puji salah satu juri yang bernama Park Bom

Hyukjae dan Donghae membungkuk "Kamsahamnida"

"Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata 'DAEBAK'" kali ini juri yang bernama CL yang berkomentar

"Kamsahamnida"

"Mana teriakannya untuk Hyukjae dan Donghae-ssi?" riuh teriakan penonton pendukung Hyukjae terus bergema nyaring akibat juri yang bernama Sandara atau sering disebut Dara "Huh, banyak sekali penggemar kalian berdua. Benar apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Park Bom-ssi dan CL-ssi. Penampilan kalian sungguh luar binasa #plakk *ralat* biasa. Saya sangat kagum"

Donghae dan Hyukjae kembali tersenyum "Kamsahamnida"

"Bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal? Maaf sebelumnya jika ini tidak sopan, tapi mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang membuat saya dan semua penonton disini sangat penasaran" Hyukjae mengangguk meng-iya-kan "Apa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Hyukjae membulatkan mata sipitnya setelah juri itu selesai bertanya, Hyukjae menundukan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah setelah mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu, apalagi ini adalah didepan umum. Semua penonton menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh harap "Aniya, kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih" jawab Donghae, membuat seluruh penonton mendesah kecewa. Tak terkecuali Hyukjae yang kini tengah menahan kekecewaannya. Yah, walau dia sesungguhnya tahu kalau dirinya dan Donghae sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa kecewa #apadeh

'tapi akan' batin Donghae seraya tersenyum misterius. Dilihatnya Hyukjae sekilas, dapat dilihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah cantik yeoja itu. 'mianhae, tunggulah sebentar lagi'

"Wah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal kalian sangat serasi" well, mungkin semua orang sependapat sama Sandara. Hyukjae dan Donghae memang sangat serasi. Wajah Hyukjae manis, dan Donghae tampan. Terus kemampuan dance yang sama-sama keren, serasi sekali bukan?

"Jinjja? Kamsahamnida" seru Donghae

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun turun dari panggung itu, masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah kecewa Hyukjae. Tapi segera digantikannya ekspresi kecewa itu dengan ekspresi bahagia tatkala Yesung-Wookie serta Sungmin-Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

.

Hyukjae sudah kembali keatas panggung, karena kali ini adalah saat-saat yang paling menegangkan. Yap, ini adalah pembacaan hasil pemenang. Meskipun penampilannya sangat bagus, tetap saja Hyukjae gugup. Apalagi saingannya tak kalah hebatnya dengan dirinya.

"Saya akan membacakan pemenang dari juara ketiga" ujar MC yang bernama Minzy itu, "Juara ketiga adalah Victoria Song dari F(X) High School" peserta yang bernama Victoria itu maju ketengah panggung "Chukkae Victoria-ssi"

"Selanjutnya pemenang juara kedua adalah Lee Taemin dari Shinee High School" Taemin pun berdiri disamping Victoria untuk menerima piala serta penghargaan sebagai juara kedua "Chukkae Taemin-ssi"

"Ok, ini adalah saat yang menegangkan bagi saya dan bagi kita semua. Karena sebentar lagi saya akan membacakan pemenang dari Seoul Dance Competition ini"

Hyukjae memegang dadanya gugup, biar bagaimanapun dia tidaklah yakin jika dia bisa menang. Apalagi Victoria dan Taemin yang tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya saja menjadi juara tiga dan dua saja. Berarti kesempatan dia menjadi juara satu sangatlah kecil, yah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hyukjae.

Teman-temannya yang berada dibaris penonton dari tadi terus menyemangatinya, Hyukjae tersenyum membalas senyum sahabatnya itu. 'Eh? Dimana Donghae? Kenapa dia tidak ada dibarisan penonton?' pikir Hyukjae saat melihat barisan penonton tidak ada Donghae.

"Dan pemenang dari Seoul Dance Competition 2012 adalah…"

Jreng jreng jreng jreng…..

Suara music yang diputar itu membuat suasa menjadi tambah menegangkan. Hyukjae yang tadinya memikirkan dimana Donghae kini kembali focus. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya berdoa 'Tuhan, jika memang kau memberikanku kepercayaan untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini, menangkanlah'

"LEE HYUKJAE dari SM High School" seru Minzy. Hyukjae membuka matanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minzy barusan, dia terdiam sambil masih memikirkan apa yang baru saha Minzy katakana. Menang? Benarkah? Apa ini bukan mimpi? "Ayo kemari Hyukjae-ssi" Hyukjae melangkah menuju ketengah panggung, dia masih tidak percaya jikalau dia menjadi pemenang. "Chukkae Hyukjae-ssi"

Ketiga juri itu maju menuju tengah panggung untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada Hyukjae. Sandara yang memberikan piagam penghargaan, Park Bom memberikan piala, dan CL yang memberikan hadiah berupa uang tunai senilai 250.000 won.

"Kamsahamnida" Hyukjae membungkuk senang, dapat dilihat dari wajah cantiknya yang berseri-seri. "Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung saya, dan untuk teman-teman saya yang selalu men-support saya" Hyukjae memulai dengan senyum cerah (?) yang memperlihatkan gusinya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida" Hyukjae terus saja mengatakan kata terima kasih.

Donghae tiba-tiba naik keatas panggung, terlihat jika dia berbicara dengan salah satu juri sebentar, entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Donghae segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang berada ditengah panggung "Chukkae Hyukkie" Donghae memberi selamat yang dibalas senyum oleh Hyukjae.

"Gomawo Hae-ya"

"Hyukkie-ya" Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam, dia sangat gugup mengatakan 'itu' kepada Hyukjae. Setelah debaran jantungnya sudah dapat normal kembali, dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Would you be my girlfriend?" serunya mantab. Donghae berlutut dihadapan Hyukjae sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar merah kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya shock, apa yang Donghae lakukan? Menyatakan cinta kepadanya didepan banyak orang? Sungguh, dia sangat malu mendapat perlakuan memalukan tapi romantis itu dari Donghae. Memalukan karena dia ditembak (?) didepan banyak orang, tapi romantis karena, yah itu memang romantis bukan?

"Hae-ya sudah, jangan bercanda! Sedang banyak orang disini"

Donghae mantap Hyukjae dalam, Donghae berdiri lalu memegang kedua tangan Hyukjae "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata itu. Namun yang ditemukannya adalah keseriusan, yap mata Donghae menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar tulus mencintai Hyukjae.

"Saranghae" wajah Hyukjae merona semerah-merahnya (?), bahkan warna wajahnya hampir menyamai warna pakaian yang dikenakannya. *author lebe'*

Hyukjae mengangguk "Na-nado saranghae" Donghae segera menarik tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Dapat Donghae rasakan Hyukjae menangis dipelukannya –menangis terharu tentunya-

Well, siapapun pasti akan bahagia jika menjadi Hyukjae saat ini. Menang di kompetisi dance dan ditembak (?) oleh orang yang kita cintai, bahagia sekali bukan? Author aja envy banget .

Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae sayang "Ssstt.. uljima chagi"

**Prok.. prok.. prok… prok..**

Semua juri maupun penonton yang ada disitu bertepuk tangan setelah melihat adegan romantis secara live tersebut, beberapa orang pun berteriak menggoda seperti "Eciyee…" "Cuit cuit…" atau "PBJ-nya kapan?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tadi sempat merasa –dunia milik berdua- akhirnya sadar setelah mendengar suara riuh penonton itu. Wajah Hyukjae kembali merona, tapi Donghae? Dia masih tetap cuek aja, yah walau sebenarnya didalam hatinya dia juga merasa malu sih =="

"Chukkae Hyukjae-ssi, Donghae-ssi. Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang serasi" ujar ketiga juri tersebut

-o0o-

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid kelas XII di SM High School, semua murid kelas XII malam ini datang untuk mengikuti 'upacara perpisahan' yang setiap tahun rutin diadakan. Well, sebenarnya tidak semua murid XII juga sih, karena beberapa murid kelas X dan XI juga tampak berkeliaran (?) di aula SM High School tersebut.

Sama seperti Ryeowook yang menjadi pasangan Yesung kali, berhubung Yesung sudah kelas XII hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di SM High School. Tapi tidak hanya Yesung yang akan lulus dari SM High School, Hankyung dan Heechul pun juga akan meninggalkan sekolah yang memberikan banyak kenangan ini.

Tapi walaupun Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae baru akan menginjak kelas XII tahun ini, mereka tetap datang keacara upacara perpisahan ini. Hitung-hitung menghabiskan malam terakhir bersama hyung dan noona mereka, sebelum Hyung dan noonanya itu menginjak bangku universitas.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku Wookie-ah?" Tanya Heechul pura-pura ngambek.

Ryeowook tertawa "Chukkae eon, semoga di universitas nanti eonnie bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi"

Heechul cemberut "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak baik, eoh?"

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada "A-aniya aku…"

Heechul memotong ucapan Ryeowook dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya "Ne, arrasseo. Kau cantik sekali Wookie malam ini" Yap, malam ini Ryeowook begitu cantik dengan dress ungu selulutnya, ditambah make-up natural yang menhiasi wajahnya. Benar-benar cantik.

Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook "Sudah selesai bukan bicaranya? Kajja, Wookie ikut aku!"

Yesung membawa Ryeowook meninggalkan Heechul yang mendengus sebal "Awas saja kau kepala besar!"

Hankyung yang melihat Heechul akan marah-marah gaje, segera menenanginya. Well, bagaimanapun yang bisa membuat Heechul tenang kembali hanya Hankyung seorang "Sudahlah chagi, biarkan mereka berdua" Hankyung lalu membawa Heechul ke tengah hall. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya membuat sang kekasih menatapnya bingung "Waeyo chagi? Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?"

Heechul mengernyit menatap dua orang yang dia kenal, Heechul yang bingung akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Heechul. Heechul lalu menarik tangan Hankyung untuk mendatangi orang itu.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya didepan orang itu "Kyu, Hae siapa kedua yeoja ini?" Tanya Heechul penuh selidik. Hankyung menhela nafas pasrah, sepertinya Heechul akan menginterogasi orang ini seperti halnya Ryeowook dulu.

"Dia yeojachinguku noona, namanya Hyukkie" Donghae yang pertama memulai.

"Kalau dia Minnie, yeojachinguku" kali ini kalian pasti tau siapa, evil magnae yang paling menyebalkan. Yap, Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap kedua yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang err membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. "Neo, siapa namamu?"

"A-annyeonghaseyo Lee Sungmin imnida, sunbae cukup memanggilku Minnie" Sungmin membungkukan badannya takut-takut. Hei, dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang yang cantik tapi galak pasti membuat takut kan?

"Kalau kau?" Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hyukjae.

"Cheoneun Lee Hyukjae imnida, bi-biasa dipanggil Hyukkie" ujar Hyukjae sama takutnya seperti Sungmin.

Heechul memandang mereka dari atas hingga bawah, dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan menilai, kedua yeoja itupun risih dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah noona kau membuat mereka takut" Donghae mencoba untuk menghentikan tatapan menilai dari Heechul itu.

"Ne, Hae benar Chullie. Kau membuat MinnieKU risih" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, menjaganya dari tatapan 'penilaian' Heechul.

"Aissh, kalian ini mengganggu saja!"

"Bukankah kau yang mengganggu MinnieKU!" seru Kyuhyun sangat tidak sopan.

"YA magnae! Panggil aku noona! Aku ini lebih tua dua tahun darimu!" desis Heechul, Heechul kembali menatap Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang ada dipelukan Donghae. Heechul maju mendekati mereka "Kyaaa… kalian berdua benar-benar manis dan imut. Kya…." Hah, benar kan kejadian ini sama seperti yang Ryeowook alami beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae melindungi kekasih mereka dari terkaman Heechul "Aissh menyebalkan!" Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Hankyung segera memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, "Sudahlah chagiya, jangan seperti itu"

Heechul semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hannie, tapi kan_"

Belum sempat Heechul meneruskan protesnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kata-katanya "Minnie eon, Hyukkie eon" teriak suara itu, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berlari mnghampiri Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang berada dipelukan masing-masing kekasih. "Eonnie, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian akan kesini juga? Kalau bilang kan kita bisa berangkat kesini bertiga"

"Wookie-ya, kenapa kau meninggalkanku!" protes Yesung setelah ditinggal lari oleh sang kekasih.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya, menatap Yesung yang sedang memasang wajah bête "Hehe, mianhae oppa Wookie lupa" ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah innocent. Ryeowook membalikan badannya lagi kearah semula (Sungmin & Hyukjae). "Eonnie belum jawab pertanyaan Wookie!"

Sungmin tersenyum, pelukan dari Kyuhyun telah lepas sejak Ryeowook berlari kearahnya, Hyukjae pun sama. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae selaku sang kekasih memberikan death glare-nya kepada Ryeowook "Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae-ya! Jangan menatap Wookieku seperti itu!" teriak Yesung tidak terima. Kenapa Yesung yang tidak terima, sementara Ryeowooknya sendiri saja masih anteng-anteng (?) aja? Well, kalian tahu sendiri bukan jika Ryeowook itu polosnya ga ketulungan. Sampai sekarang saja dia masih menatap bingung kearah YeKyuHae yang sedang beradu mulut.

"Kepala besar! Ikan amis! Magnae setan! Hentikan semua perdebatan konyol kalian itu!" seru Heechul, dia sudah jengah dengan perdebatan antara orang-orang aneh ini. Mereka bertiga pun menghentikan perdebatan konyol iyu, saling melempar death glare, dan saling merutuk didalam hati.

"Eonne…" panggil Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Hyukjae menoleh "Mereka bertiga kenapa?" Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya –tidak tahu-

"Ya!" panggil seseorang bersuara berat dari arah belakang, sontak mereka semua berbalik kearah suara yang sudah mereka kenal itu, kecuali Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang memang sedari tadi menghadap kearah itu *ngerti ga?*

"Siwon?" seru Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae terkejut. Bukan Siwon yang membuat mereka terkejut, tapi seseorang (?) yang berada disamping Siwon. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang, serta mengenakan dress hitam selutut tengah berdiri dengan manis disamping siwon.

"Nuguya?"

Siwon tersenyum "Kenalkan dia Kim Kibum, yeojachinguku" Kibum membungkukan tubuhnya sopan "Kenalkan dirimu Bummie.." Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan –bukankah-kau-sudah-mengenalkanku-tadi-

Tapi Siwon sepertinya tetap ingin Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya, akhirnya Kibum menurut. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida" Siwon tersenyum melihat Kibum menuruti ucapannya. Well, Kibum bukanlah orang yang mudah menuruti perkataan orang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Heechul menatap Kibum menelisik seperti apa yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Sepertinya Heechul memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menelisik (?) kekasih sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ya biarkan saja. Lagi pula memang hanya kalian yang bisa memiliki kekasih?"

"Kapan dan bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengannya?" Tanya Heechul to the point

"Rahasia" tidak mungkin kan Siwon menceritakan bagaimana dia mendapatkan seorang Kim Kibum. Asal kalian tahu ya, Kibum itu adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat dingin, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu yang dimilikinya dengan membaca buku, dan berbicara secukupnya. Tentu kalian bisa bayangkan betapa susahnya perjuangan Choi Siwon mendapatkan yeoja cantik bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"Huh menyebalkan" dengus Heechul.

"Wookie-ya" panggil Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh, senyuman mengembang dari bibir mungilnya "Saranghae" bisik Yesung.

"Nado saranghae oppa"

.

Berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak terduga, hingga akhirnya mereka semua bisa bersama seperti saat ini. Cinta yang dapat merubah segalanya. Cinta yang bisa membuat diri mereka menjadi lebih baik. Semua perjuangan untuk mempertahankah kisah cinta yang penuh cobaan.

Tapi

Kisah cinta yang rumit dan penuh misteri ini belumlah berakhir, semuanya baru diawal. Ini masih awal dari semua perjuangan cinta mereka semua. Berjuanglah, aku yakin kalian semua pasti bisa berjuang mempertahankan kisah cinta yang baru dimulai ini!

Yesung-Ryeowook, Donghae-Hyukjae, Kyuhyun-Sungmin, Hankyung-Heechul, Siwon-Kibum

Fighting!

Fin~

a/n

huwaaa… epep apaan ni?  
>Gmn ending'a? pst ga memuskan dh? *pundung*<br>Mianhae klo ending'a maksa, soal'a kan ini epep prtma author, jadi author blm brpengalaman mmbuat ending #Plakk *ngeles aja*  
>Hehe ^^V<p>

tapi beneran deh, author sama sekali ga bisa ngebuat ending,, ini aja dengan seluruh tenaga yang author punya #author lebe'

Mianhae klo lama bru publish ^^V  
>Soalnya modem author rusak lagi TT_TT<br>Ini aja author publish diem-diem ditempat ahjussi author.

Dri pda bnyak bacot, ayo kita bales ripiu

Shin HyeRim : hehe, klo ga ada tbc ntar jadi panjang banget donk. Kyumin ama Haehyuknya udah jadian kan? Kibum juga sudah ada kan?

Ryeowook's : ini udah dilanjutin, dan ini udah habis. Gomawo udh suka ama epep abal ini

ryeocloud : sama, author juga ga rela yeppa kissuan ama taeyeon, Yeppa kan cuman boleh kissu wookie. *yg buat epep siapa coba, dsar author gila!*

Cloud1124 : ayo main apa? Haha XD. Mianhae klo kurang kerasa, soalnya author pngen cepet-cepet namatin ni epep, biar ga ada utang lgi. Aplgi author udh hrs bnyk blajar, bwt UN nnti. Drita jdi ank kls IX *author malah jdi curcol*

Eternal Clouds : benrkh cpt? Tpi pst yang ini lama deh. Apkh ini sudah happy ending?

Enno KimLee : iy, masa lalu yg mnyedihkn. Changmin udh ga bkal nyakiti yeppa lgi kq, kn changmin udh sma author skrang ^^V  
>Alhamdulillah ya *Syahrini mode on* Yewooknya baikan.<p>

Ripiu ya, jebal.  
>Author sadar kok klo ini epep emang abal n ngebosenin, slalu apdet lama pula *pundung*<br>Tpi klo ada yg udh bca tnggalin jejak ya, tnggal pencet kolom ripiu aja kn ga susah. Aplgi ini chapter trakhir. Jgn jdi silent reader ya, pling ga utk chapter trakhir ini ajj…

Tapi author ga maksa kq, trserah aja mau ngeripiu ato ga *pdhal tdi mksa*  
>author cmn mnta keiklasannya aja..<p>

Haha…

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
